Dueling in the Dark
by darkangelwp
Summary: AU. Conner separates from the team during a day out, stumbles across the popular Duel Monster card game, and finds purpose as a duelist. Only Conner finds himself in the middle of a war the world doesn't remember. What follows is an adventure that takes the clone through a journey of understanding, happiness, love, and, of course, danger. CROSSOVER YUGIOH/YJ Rating may go up!
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: I own neither Yugioh or Young Justice. This idea was not possible without the input of blue-hart. So much thanks gots to go that way.

* * *

Chapeter 1- The Game…

* * *

Conner "Superboy" Kent kept his eyes on Wally "Kid Flash" West, Robin, and Kaldur in front of him as the group of young heroes strolled through Happy Harbor Spring Festival. Artemis and Robin intermingled between the group and the various stands doting the streets. Megan "Miss Martin" Morse alternated between standing as close to him as possible to trying to drag him away to the Ferris wheel. Conner didn't know why he didn't go. Contrary to popular belief, Conner did know about sex and the means that humans go to court another. Wally and Kaldur also presented an actual courtship he could observe. The genomorphs had only briefly mentioned that relationships existed where both members were of the same gender but any other information on them was incomplete.

Watching the altantean sway the speedster was an eye opener. The flirting continued until the red head had realized how serious the leader was. Instead, the teen had started to blush and stutter. He had a hard time looking the darker teen eye to eye. But the clone paid extra attention to the water bearer and how absolutely enamored he seemed. He looked at Wally with such heat and desire. Desire Kaldur didn't even try to hide. Conner could smell the pheromones coming from the two, mingling and merging, steadily. It wasn't a bad smell, just different.

At the school as Conner Kent, numerous guys and girls, desired him, hungered for him. At first, it was frightening and he had to constantly remind himself that Conner Kent was also Superboy and that they couldn't hurt him. It wasn't as bad after a few weeks but that didn't stop how uncomfortable it all made him. On his teammates, the smell was…nice. It seemed to be growing more natural as time went on; as if together their scents were better than they ever were when they were apart.

Thinking on it like that made it make sense. It helped him rationalize why he didn't want Megan or some other student at Happy Harbor High. He wanted what Wally and Kaldur had. He wanted to be courted, to be cared for and wanted for more than being Superboy or Conner Kent. He wanted someone who made him blush and stutter and desire. He wanted a Kaldur of his own, who'd look at him with heat and love. Megan always looks on with desire and awe, like she can't believe he's actually there. But Conner was very real; he knew that, the team knew that. Artemis stopped eyeing him long ago, used to his presence but Miss Martin always saw him as some new specimen come to life. It…bothered him. A lot.

If it wasn't for that look, he could see himself giving in to her wants. He could see himself convinced that he likes her, that he desires her. Conner can see himself being her prince to her princess. But that wasn't possible. Not with Wally and Kaldur showing him another option. And he wanted that other option, wanted to be so overwhelmed by someone's scent that it'd bring him to his knees.

So he kept his senses open, always. He didn't want to miss his chance. He didn't want to be alone. Just because Superman didn't want him, doesn't mean no one does. The team wants him, likes spending time with him. His temper is better and he's getting the hang of working with a team. But, the Man of Steel's rejection stung something deep, it scared a piece of Conner so completely, no one truly realized the effect it would have on the clone. For all that Conner looked sixteen and thought like a teen, his soul was so very young and fresh and infantile. It sung a tune only a few could hear and not even Conner, himself, knew that it was there.

"Hey Meg," Artemis catches the martin mid-sentence about some gossip or other. Conner wasn't really paying attention. "We need one more for the water game. You up?"

"Ummm…" Megan looks at Conner, eyes hopeful. He tries not to wince. He doesn't know how or why she thinks he's interested.

"I'll be fine." He answers anyway and looks away. He looks for an escape, he needs to get away.

"Oh," she seems to physically wilt, "Sure Artemis…let's go."

The archer says nothing about the tension between the two. But she does send Conner a glance full of something he can't understand, disappointment, maybe? Robin is already at the booth, paying for the three of them.

"Hey Con?" Wally's cheeks slowly grow red. "Me and Kaldur wanna go ride the Ferris wheel. Do you mind…if we, kind, I mean…"

"It's fine. I want to explore anyway." He reassures and the bright smile the speedster shoots him makes him feel a bit better. Wally was always hopeful and happy. While Conner might be jealous, and wasn't that an emotion that surprised him, he was also deliriously happy for his friends.

"Sweet! You're the best!"

"My thanks, my friend."

The pair walks off into the crowd and as soon as they're out of sight, Conner makes his escape. When the other three return from their game, Megan looks dejected and one step away from crying. Artemis tries to reassure her.

"I'm sure they went to get something to eat. Especially with Wally's appetite."

"We should move on. We're at a Fair. We should be having fun. I'm sure the others will tell us all about their time. So, let's go!"

Robin usuries the girls into following the crowd and away from the direction he saw Conner hurry to. He knew something was bothering the clone and that being constantly surrounded or stalked by Miss Martin didn't help do anything but push him away. Robin didn't want to lose his friend over something like one girl's affections. He just hoped Conner returned to them, feeling better and less likely to fly off the handle. Even Robin had to admit, being pressured by the same girl every minute of every day, he just might do something reckless.

When Conner had finally stopped, he was standing in the park. There were families picnicking, and playing games like Frisbee and baseball. The clone sits on an empty bench, closing his eyes, soaking up the sunlight and letting the chatter of the nearby families wash over him.

He doesn't stay relaxed for long. All of a sudden, something wet slides along his cheek. Jerking to the side and wiping his face, the clone turns to glare that the offender, already sure it's a dog. He's only half right. Conner freezes at the creature before him. It looks like Wolf, Conner's newest pet, only this animal has a massive diamond pressed into his chest. Smaller diamonds adore his paws and the area around his bright clear eyes. The white coat is sleek, well groomed and with intricate blue designs starting from his diamond chest trailing out to the rest of its body. It was the size of a draft horse, towering over Conner by a good foot or so. It just sits there, non-threatening. It continues to stare at Conner and Conner stares back.

"You're not normal." The teen says at last. No one else seemed to mind that a massive white wolf was sitting in their mist.

"…_Come_…" a low voice whispers in his ear. The wolf tilts its head slightly to the side before getting up and walking away.

"Wait. What?" In his shock, he stands and follows.

The creature passes people and places. No one raises a fuss and Conner is beginning to think that it's because no one can see it. Not one person even glances at the wolf. Oh plenty of people look Conner over, paying special attention to how his black shirt hugs his body and the way his cargo pants move with his hips. But it's as if the wolf doesn't exist at all. When the animal enters a building with banners and posters, then disappears in front of him, he knows he's not going crazy. He's a minute away from pulling his comm link when he actually takes a look around.

There are posters of creatures and monster adorning the hall. There were booths and kids and teens and adults, buying and selling. There were cards everywhere. People were trading and talking and Conner can see a couple playing cards on a table not far from him. But also amongst them were monsters, actual monsters and no one seemed to care. Were they like the wolf? Conner's question was answered when a group of friends walked through one standing next to a table. They were everywhere, shadowing certain people, or remaining at a table. Some looked to be waiting for something or looking for someone. It was so strange and Conner tried to take everything in.

"Where _am_ I?"

"The world of Duel Monsters, of course." Someone answers.

Conner quickly turns to the speaker. The man is taller than the teen. His silver locks cover one eye and his suit is a deep purple, expensive and clean. The man smiles at Conner like they're old friends. Several guards surround him so Conner assumed he must be important. Floating near the man's shoulder was an opened book with a medieval looking town popping out of it. It had the words, "Toon World" written as a title on the cover.

"Who are you?"

"Oh how precious. A new mind to inspire. I am Maximillion Pegasus the creator of the card game Duel Monsters. And you are?"

Pegasus leans in just a bit, interested in the teen who seemed to be trying to look at everything at once and who also watched the space over his shoulder rather intently. The same space where Pegasus knew his familiar, Toon World, kept watch. If this boy could see the spirits of Duel Monsters, then he had to be something special.

"Conner."

"Conner…?" he trailed off, silently asking for a last name. He needed to know all there was to this boy.

"Kent." The clone answers, "Conner Kent."

"Well, Conner-boy," Pegasus smiles, "You are currently at the Happy Harbor Duel Monsters Convention. It is here where duelist and collectors trade, duel, and advance their own skills and collections."

"And Duel Monsters is…?" Pegasus continues to smile.

"Duel Monsters is a card game that was played in ancient times and is currently played internationally. It is a game which utilizes strategy, effects, and even magic. Care to try your hand?"

"I-what?"

Conner doesn't know why but a part of him is excited and scared. He's never played before. Not really. He's trained and fought but playing? Full on playing was dangerous because he was Superboy. He couldn't do that…could he? But another part was bothering him. What kind of game was it that it was played by ancient civilizations?

"There are plenty of card battles happening around the convention. The people here are usually very open about showing off or giving advice. If you have any questions, you can simply ask anyone."

Conner glances around at all the people. He knows the man isn't lying because he can see a couple of kids walking someone though the basics of the game and he can hear them describing what some of the cards do.

Pegasus watches the boy look around, taking in his posture and his stance. He looked like someone who was used to fighting. He also had to have training with how he carried himself. But the billionaire also noticed how the teen's eyes would linger on the families dotting around the massive floor before quickly moving on.

_So powerful_, Pegasus thought, _and yet, so lonely…_

"There is also a tournament in a few hours." He said to grab the boy's attention, "you don't need your own deck but the prize is a rather unique deck of cards and a brand new duel disk."

"Duel disk?"

Pegasus just smiles again. Duel Monsters hadn't really taken off in the West due to the political and social climate. There was also the large number of hero and villains that always seemed to drag the public's attention. In fact, Pegasus isn't surprised by how little the West actually knew about the rest of the world. Despite everything that's occurred with Dartz and the Millennium Items, the world went on, oblivious and ignorant. It was almost sad, really. It was only now, after the dangers of the Shadows have settled, that the West appeared to be catching up.

"Ahh, yes. America is actually behind in technology no matter what anyone tells you. A duel disk is a portable holo projector that truly brings Duel Monsters to life. But that will come later. Sign up for the contest. Try it and if you like it, why not enjoy it?"

"I guess…" Conner looked at the table that Pegasus gestured to, uncertain.

"There is no harm in trying. You have nothing to lose. So, go have fun Conner-boy."

"Sir, we should get going."

"Oh, all right. I do hope to see you in the competition, Conner-boy. Bye-bye now!"

With that final farewell, the man leaves. Conner stands there, unsure, before making his way to the group of kids he had seen earlier. The game is slow going but it allows Conner the opportunity to catch on to the mechanics. There are spell cards to help the monsters. There are trap cards to defend against spells or other traps. Monsters are a way to fight your opponents and attack. Monsters or spell card that are destroyed are placed in the "graveyard", a pile for the "dead" so to speak. The monsters split into four categories: Normal, Effect, Ritual, and Fusion. Certain monsters need a tribute of other monsters to be summoned and the first person to make their opponent's life points hit zero wins. Some games are fought with four thousand life points and some with eight thousand.

"Hey," the kids look at a Conner in surprise and with trepidation. He knows he can intimidating so he hurries on. "Can you teach me to play? I'm new…"

They brighten up and immediately bring him closer to the table. One of the kids, Michael, has a fox with its tail on fire sitting on his head but Conner makes sure not to stare or look to long. He lets Conner practice a match with his deck and the clone makes extra sure to handle the cards with care after noticing how well cared for they are. Michael's deck mostly has fire elements so Conner tries to capitalize on that, boosting the monsters on the field while also leaving traps to keep Jerry, Michael's friend and who's deck is a bit mixed, from summoning more than two monsters.

Conner uses his powers to try to see through the cards and finds that he can't. That revelation sends a thrill through his veins. Then he really begins to relish the game.

"I summon, _Flamvell Firedog_," Conner places his final card on the monster space, "and attack your life points directly so…"

"You take my life points directly down to zero. Jeez, you're good!" Jerry exclaims, "You sure you never played before?"

"Never. But I did see you helping your friend out before."

"That combo was wicked awesome, too!" Michael' eyes are wide, "I never would have thought to spam any of my _Firedog_'s effects like that! And then to finish with the last one, just, wow!"

"Your deck's pretty balanced so that helped a lot. At least, it was balanced enough to help me win."

"Thanks Conner!"

"Yeah, it was fun. When you get your own deck, come back to play with us."

Jerry and Michael were pretty good kids. Conner found himself smiling at them before walking away. He felt really good. The card game was the first actual activity that he's taken up. He didn't do sports at the school because he could hurt someone. But here, he didn't have to worry about that. It was refreshing to try something new without someone on the team or the League pressing it in his face. Even though the two boys said he was good at the game he really wanted to challenge himself. He remembered the contest Pegasus mentioned and made his way to the sign up table.

"Hope it's not too late." He whispers to himself.

As he makes his way forward, he glances over at some of the tables and wonders what kind of deck would suit him. Water elements reminded him too much of Kaldur and what about types? Would spellcasters work for him? He wasn't sure. He'd have to ask around.

"Is this where I can sign up for the competition?" Conner asks the attendant when he reaches the table.

"Sure is. Name?"

"Conner Kent."

"Really now?" There is a tone in her voice that Conner can't place but woman looks the teen over before nodding her head.

After a few minutes, Conner gets a number to pin to his shirt. Then he gets the rules and regulations for the contest. It's a roulette game. Each contestant gets two minutes to go through the deck they are given before battling. No one knows what deck they are getting until they are called. Winner goes to the next round and each battle starts at four thousand life points. The last duelist standing is the winner and receives Pegasus's grand prize.

Conner was so excited he knew if he had Wally's powers he'd be vibrating through the floor. As it was, he didn't have to wait long. The teen wasn't the only one excited. Pegasus was notified immediately when Conner entered his name and made sure to keep an eye on the boy's progress. A progress he was overjoyed he decided not the miss. Conner stumbled in the first few battles but always managed to win. After those few hurdles, his game style and strategy not only improved but got better as well. It was as if the teen was not only growing with each battle but also getting smarter. He no longer second guessed his decisions. He no longer looked to the proctors to ensure he wasn't breaking any rules. It was a beautiful transition.

When Conner finally reached the semi-finals, the billionaire was leaning forward in his seat just a bit. The deck Conner was using was similar in build to his own. He wondered how the boy would use it. He wasn't kept in suspense for long.

"I sacrifice one thousand of my life points to activate…" The clone places a magic card face up. "_Toon World!_ And I'll sacrifice my _Possessed Dark Soul_ to summon one _Toon Dark Magician Girl._"

Conner's opponent, a bubbly blonde green eyed girl named Samantha Turner, groans in despair. Pegasus couldn't help but smile at the other's misfortune. Conner's newly summoned monster has an attack of two thousand points, more than enough to take the duel. The only obstacle would be his opponent's _Chiron the Mage_ with an attack of eighteen hundred. But Conner looked like he wasn't done.

"I also activate _Monster Reborn_ to bring back _Toon Gemini Elf_ and attack your monster." Pegasus looks to the score board to gauge where the duelists were heading point wise.

Conner LP: 1500/ Samantha LP: 1000

"That's it Conner-boy…finish this and go on to the final round…"

"Then I attack you directly again and win."

Samantha sighs but places her cards on the table and offers her hand. Conner takes it, mindful of his strength.

"Great game! You're good. Hope you win the final round."

"Thanks. Me too."

The other contestants finish soon after and Conner gets his first look at his new adversary. It's a teen with piercings in his eyebrow, ear, and cheek. He has black lip stick and purple liner on his face. He reeks of too much cologne, old dog and too much deodorant. He leers at both Conner and Samantha.

"Oh how gross." Samantha whispers, stepping closer to try and hide behind Conner's bigger frame. "Okay, now you really have to win. This guy doesn't deserve the grand prize. The pig."

"Definitely." Conner is more than determined to win, now. Making him uncomfortable was one thing but Samantha or Sam for short, didn't deserve to be ogled like she was the latest toy on display. She reminded him of Wally, playful and bright and vibrant. She was here to try to win an invitation to other tournaments, making it to the semi-finals was her original goal with winning as a bonus. Conner can't help but feel inspired by her drive, her enthusiasm for the game. And after making it to the finals, he has every intention of taking home that prize. "Know anything on this guy?"

"Names Ryan something or other, Cross I think, and his dad is some big lawyer. Anyway, this guy could get away with murder if he wanted. And he's a cheat too. So be careful, yeah?"

"Yeah…" _A cheat, huh? Wonder if he plans on doing that with Pegasus watching_.

The finals begin not long after. Two minutes were spent looking over his new deck, mainly dark types with a few beast and spell casters thrown into the mix. There were some nasty surprises in this one and Conner was already thinking up ways to hit his opponent where the piercings would really hurt, if he tried anything.

"Hey Kent was it? When I win wanna grab a bite? We could celebrate with my new toys and everything."

"How about I just beat your face in?" Conner kept his face as blank as possible but couldn't hide the annoyance from his voice. The other boy just kept licking his lips and running his tongue over his piercings. It made the clone want to rip the studs and hoops out. But he was trying to act like Robin and found it a lot harder to do.

"Oh! Fiesty! Niicccee…" He keeps smiling. It makes Conner really want to reach over and rip his jaw off.

"Begin!"

[Conner Lp: 4000/Ryan Lp: 4000]

"Since I go first, I'll place one monster face down in defense and two spell cards also face down." Conner focused on the game and what cards were in his hand while the creep across from him practically strips him naked with his eyes.

"So I'm going to summon _Harpy's Brother_ (Atk/Def: 1800/600) in attack mode and one card face down. Then I'm going to attack." Conner flips the card to reveal the _Mystical Elf_ (Atk/Def: 800/2000).

[Conner Lp: 4000/ Ryan Lp: 3800]

"Damn."

"My turn," Conner picks a card, "I play the spell card _Card Destruction_, pretty sure you get the idea."

"Tsh." The Goth glares at Conner but complies. Both players send their hands to the graveyard and then draw the same number of cards they threw away. Conner starts to smile.

"I summon _Archfiend Soldier_ (Atk/ Def: 1900/1500) and then I use _Monster Reborn_ to bring back _Dark Magician Girl_ from the graveyard. I attack your monster with Archfiend and then again directly with my magician."

"Oh no, sorry babe. But no." Ryan flips a trap card, _Negate Attack_. Before he can continue to boast, Conner flips a trap card of his own, _Trap Jammer_.

"You've got to be kidding!" he growls at the clone.

[Conner Lp: 4000/ Ryan Lp: 1700]

"I place another spell card face down and end my turn."

"Finally," Ryan draws a card, "I activate two spell cards, _Dian Keto the Cure Master_ and _Pot of Greed_." His life points increase by one thousand and he draws two extra cards.

[Conner Lp: 4000/ Ryan Lp: 2700]

"Then I summon _Aqua Madoor_ in Defense mode. Place one card face down and end my turn." Conner draws a card.

"I equip _Book of Secret Arts_ to raise my monster's attack and defense by three hundred. Place a monster face down in defense then attack." Ryan flips a trap.

"_Mirror Force_ sends your fiend and your magician with its little book to the graveyard."

"I place one more card face down and then end my turn." Ryan picks up a new card.

"Okay. Now we're getting serious. I activate my trap card, _Call of the Haunted_, and bring back _Handcuffs Dragon_ (Atk/Def: 1800/1800) from my graveyard. I sacrifice Madoor to summon _Swift BirdMan Joe_ (Atk/Def: 2300/1400). I attack your face down card with Joe and then your life points with my dragon."

Conner flips his face down card, before placing his _Obsidian Dragon_ (Atk/Def: 800/2100) in the graveyard.

[Conner Lp: 2200/ Ryan: 2700]

"My draw," Conner starts his turn, "First, I activate my spell card, _Brain Control_ to take your Bird Man and sacrifice it for _Summoned Skull_ (Atk/Def: 2500/1200). Then I activate my face down card, _Axe of Despair_, and equip it to my monster, raising its attack by one thousand points (Atk/Def: 3500/1200). And finally, I use my final face down card, _Archfiend's Roar_ to bring back my _Archfiend Solder_."

"Whaat?!" Ryan's mouth drops, "No way! You've got to be cheating!" Ryan's voice pitches higher than Conner's ears like.

"Right," Conner scoffs, "like I'm going to cheat with the Proctor and Pegasus staring at us."

"But-but…" Conner cuts him off.

"I attack your dragon with my fiend and then finish you off with my _Summoned Skull_. I win." His opponent gives Conner a dark look while applause breaks out.

[Conner Lp: 2200/ Ryan: 0]

"I will get back at you for this." Ryan throws the table to the side. The cards fall to the floor as Ryan's heavy steps march away. Security already there to make sure he leaves. A squeal and a pair of arms are trying to squeeze the life out of him.

"You did it! You did it!" Sam lets go of Conner. "Know what this means? Know what? Huh? Huh? You get the grand prize!"

"Indeed, he does." Pegasus smoothly cuts in. One of his agents stand next to him with a silver case in his hands.

"May I present the winner of the First Convention Tournament, Conner Kent!" The creator of Duel Monsters claps his hands and soon others follow. When the noise dies down, Pegasus continues to speak.

"As our winner, Mr. Kent is entitled to a prestigious award." The agent opens the case and Conner feels his breath hitch. "A unique and one of a kind deck, a brand new duel disk, and two thousand American dollars."

The cash is strapped to the top of the case. While the disk and cards sit neatly on the bottom. The duel disk looks like an arm blade, silver, and complete with card slots and play spaces. He couldn't wait to try it. He couldn't wait to get back and go through his new deck either.

"I also want to thank all of the participants who competed today. Your prize is a complementary Duel Monsters Knapsack with a lovely number of boaster packs." As Pegasus says this, several attendants start passing out the bags to eager gamers.

"To the semifinalist, well…" the silver haired man glances in the direction Mr. Cross before looking back at his audience, "the semifinalist still present and our winner, will receive invitations to future competitions and tournaments at their discretion."

The crowd cheers and Conner can feel his own eyes becoming wider with every word. The agent closes the case and gives it to the dark haired teen. It takes all his willpower to stay still and not run out and back to the Cave.

"Thank you all for arriving today and I hope the rest of your days are spent in splendor." With that Pegasus takes off the microphone and turns to Conner and Sam.

"Well, here are the two but where is…ahh! Here she comes now. The other semifinalist."

Sam and Conner turn to greet the girl. She has a slender build compared to Sam's busty figure, with a beret on top of her red hair and wide rimmed glasses over hazel eyes. When she approaches the pair, she blushes and looks at her feet.

"H-hi! Um, m-my n-na-ame is E-erik-ka. I-I-…" Erika's stuttering got worse the more she talked. Conner and Sam noticed her breathing started getting shorter. Sam was quick to distract the girl.

"Well, hi, to you too! I'm Samantha or Sammy or Sam. Anyone's fine!" Sam leans into Erika's personal space just a bit and smiles. "That's Conner, he's nice, too. But I bet you're more excited to meet THE Maximillion Pegasus, huh?"

"I-I-I-"Erika takes a deep breath before speaking again but her voice is soft and just above a whisper, "Yes."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." Pegasus cuts in, "As I said before, I wish to personally invite all three of you to any future events dealing with Duel Monsters and to ensure that you are properly informed…"

Another agent approaches the group with another silver case. The case is opened to reveal four sleek silver touch screen phones. They were unquestionably expensive and top of the line, technologically. Each of the teens was giving one.

"But I already have a phone…" Sam says confused, "Not that I'm complaining. I mean this one is waaaaaay better…"

"These phones are automatically designed to update on the latest information on boaster cards, tournaments and duelist placement. You may sign up for competitions, view your own dueling profile, and keep track of who you're dueling against. You can of course use it as a regular phone. With no cost to you, provided you continue to represent Duel Monsters industry with the best of your abilities."

"Sa-weeeet!" Sam squealed, "It's a duel phone! And all we gotta do is make the game look good? Oh, don't worry Mr. Pegasus, we'll make it rock!"

Conner doesn't say anything about Sam's choice of words. But he did look over his new phone with a sense of awe. Previously, only Sphere and Wolf belonged to him, truly and completely. Clothes and food and shelter were provided but nothing else, not even his civilian name, was something he had looked forward to. Not school, not the parties or the classes. He didn't look forward to them but this…this made his blood race and his heart thump loudly to his ears.

He turned it on and had started up the profile app half way through Pegasus's explanation. It required only the most basic of information. He simply entered the same information as he had at the front desk. Fortunately, the app assured him that he wasn't required to have an adult's consent. When he was done, a preview of his page opened on the screen. It had his name, age, height, weight, and basic physical description. Conner decided not to place a picture just yet.

"Conner Kent." The teen looks up, "I do hope you enjoyed the game as much as I relished watching you play."

"I had fun." Conner says with a small smile.

"I'm glad. In that case, I look forward to seeing how far you decide to go." He turns to the girls, "The same goes for you lovely ladies. Ta-ta now!"

With a flourish, Maximillion Pegasus turns on his heel and walks away. The remaining phone is left in the now closed case and the agents and other men in suits follow the game's creator away. At once, Sam rounded on Conner and Erika.

"You know what this means? Huh? Huh? Its means you're duelists. You have to join me in tournaments from now on. Okay? You can't back out now!"

"I-I-I…um…s-sure?"

"Why not?" Conner shrugs, nonchalantly.

"Oh you say that now, big guy. But wait until you actually use that duel disk. You won't wanna stop!" Sam's eyes gleam mischievously, "I ordered one from overseas and it should be here in a few days. We can duel each other. Oh! Gimme your numbers. Wait how do we do that?"

The blonde quickly runs through her new phone. Conner and Erika glance at each other before looking away. They each fiddle with their own phones for a few seconds as the crowd started to mingle and disperse, flowing around the trio like a river or a tide.

"Okay, I got it. Wow. This is a lot more advance than your average phone. We don't actually need phone numbers, go figure. We just let our phone sync our profile IDs with each other and wha-la!"'

"S-so w-we n-ne-ed to c-com-p-plete a p-pro-f-file."

"Already done." Conner shows them his completed profile under a blank picture.

"Well, aren't you fast! Okay, now, you gotta give us a minute to do ours." Conner doesn't argue and the girls didn't waste times finishing a basic profile.

"Okay, now we chose to sync…"

On cue, the three held their phones to each other as the screens blacked out, with a spinning duel card spinning before a list appeared on their screens of the other teens' phones. Conner accepted the girls as friends on his phone before actually noticing the time. It's late. He has, maybe, ten minutes before the team thinks something happens to him.

"I've got to go. I'm late."

"Awww!" Sam pouts but just as quickly smiles, "Okay but you've got us synced so don't forget to chat with us okay? And it was really great meeting you, Conner!"

Sam opens her arms for a hug but doesn't step forward. The Boy of Steel can't help but bridge the gap and return the gesture. It was always weird with Megan or Canary. They always felt stiff and expectant. He hated that feeling, like he was supposed to follow some unspoken rule or wish. It was like being back at the lab and doing whatever the scientist wanted simply because they wanted. Sam didn't force the gesture. Conner got the impression that she was more asking and he just responded and it felt natural.

When Conner and Sam let go, a hand shyly offers itself to the clone. Its Erika, her face is flushed and she's looking at the floor.

"I-its r-r-reall-ly n-nice to m-meet y-you." Conner gently takes her hand and shakes it with care.

"Same. See you for the duel with Sam?"

"Mm hm." The red head nodded.

With his goodbye's said, the teen makes his way to meet the other with his prize case in one hand and his new duel phone in his pocket. Sam and Erika stay behind, with the blonde taking the beret wearing girl by the hand around the convention.

* * *

Holy Crap this is long! What was I thinking?

Well, reviews are like lovely bundles of chocolate! The More the Merrier!


	2. The Open Door

Disclaimer: I own nothing! But I think I'm doing a good job with this challenge. Don'tcha think?

Challenge prompt- Make a YJ/Yugioh crossover with: using specified deck. Superboy is main character. Events happening are after the yugioh Dartz arc but during season one of YJ. Enemy is (not telling) and allies are (again, not telling, lol). Conner has the ability to see Duel Monster spirits. Conner wins prize from Pegasus…

Additionally: Valon/Serenity pairing. Other pairings are…Pft, not telling! You gotta find out! ;)

* * *

Chapter Two

The Open Door…

* * *

Conner takes big strides to get back to the others. He focuses his hearing to pinpoint the heartbeats of his friends. He had managed to find Robin and the girls grouped together, close by. When he gets there, he almost wishes he hadn't. Megan, who has tears in her eyes, launches herself at him. He takes a step back but she latches on to him and he just stands there. She cries into his chest and just like that his good mood is gone.

The hybrid hadn't realized how much playing Duel Monsters had relieved him of all the tension and stress gathering in his shoulders and his head. When he was in Sam and Erika's company, he didn't feel the pressure to be Superboy or a hero. He didn't feel anything but a normal teenager, having fun, and he had connected with them, in a strange kind of way.

But now that feeling was disappearing rapidly. In its place is an increasingly growing headache. He shifts uncomfortably with Megan still attached to him.

"Uh, Meg?" Robin calls to the telepath, "We were separated for only a few hours. It's not like Conner got hurt."

"I-I know." She says. She steps away, wiping her face. "I was just worried. It's not wrong to worry for your friends, right?"

"Hey guys!" Wally's loud call stops Conner from snapping at the look she gives him.

Instead, he turns away from her and bites his own tongue. It doesn't hide the stiffness in his shoulders. He bites into his tongue, tearing into the tender muscle. Conner doesn't wince at the metallic taste and just swallows. He presses his tongue to the roof of his mouth and clenches his jaw. He keeps his mouth shut and chooses not to say a word. Conner does give the approaching couple a nod of his head before he verbally shuts everyone out.

"Look what we got!" Wally's face is flushed with a jumbo red and yellow bunny rabbit is his arms. Kaldur walks close to the red haired speedster, a smug expression in place, and a muscled arm, wrapped around Wally's slender waist possessively.

"A giant stuffed rabbit." Artemis says with a smirk. "You gonna feed him carrots, too?"

"Don't knock on the bunny!" Wally exclaims, "He's fluffy."

"Totally aster, buddy!" Robin smiles at his friend but glances at Conner behind his shades, mentally, reminding himself to speak with Black Canary about Miss Martin's behavior toward Superboy.

It didn't appear to be doing the teen any good.

"Woah!" Wally's eyes went wide, "Conner buddy, what's in the fancy briefcase? You win a big prize or something?" The dark haired teen simply nodded his head.

"Can we see?" Megan asked, stepping closer to Conner than he felt comfortable with. He hugged the case close to his chest and glared.

"It is Conner's prize." Kaldur intervenes, taking notice of how tense the clone looked. "He does not have to share with us right now. Perhaps at a later time."

"Of course." The martin blushes and looks down.

"It's late." Artemis cuts in. "We should head back."

It's dark when they get back to the base and Conner quickly heads to his room, Wolf hot on his heels. He ignores the others calling for him. Wolf immediately notices something different about his alpha. There were shadows following him but they didn't have a smell. They came from inside the metal box his alpha was carrying and the venom enhanced animal wanted to find out why.

Once the teen had shut the door behind him, he moved his dresser to block the door. Wolf watched the clone and the case the interest. Conner then moved to the bathroom attached to his room and climbed into the bathtub. Carefully, he opened the case and everything inside was as untouched as when Pegasus had given it to him.

With extreme care, he pulled out the cards, placing the case to the side. The cards were sealed with a hard clear casing. Before he could open the wrapping, his new phone went off. Conner pulled out his phone to see a message from Pegasus. The teen opened it to listen to a video recording.

"Hello, Conner-boy." The silver haired billionaire smiled. "By now, you've opened the case and are about to come face to face with your new deck. Allow me to officially, introduce you to the Crystal Beast deck."

"Legend has it that centuries ago, Ceasar had seven rare and powerful gems brought to him from around the world. However, before they could reach him, they were lost at sea." Pegasus reaches over to pick up a glass of expensive wine, he swirls the wine, gently before taking a sip. The smile never leaves his face.

"Until I found them, of course. These cards were made from those jewels. Each has a great power and together they are a force to be reckoned with. Among these cards are two of great importance, not that they're more important that the others. That would be foolish thinking." Again, he sips from his glass and eats a hand sandwich he picks up from a nearby tray.

"The Rainbow Dragon is a creature of untold power and it currently slumbers amongst your cards. I don't know if you will be able to summon it just yet. It was rumored to be sealed within a tablet and guarded by a spirituous guardian. The tablet was found encased in raw diamond."

Pegasus stares hard at Conner through the screen. The smile leaves his face and is replaced with a face made of stone.

"Ironically, the diamond yielded another beast. A beast that guards the sleeping dragon and whose innate potential I can only begin to comprehend is now yours to command. This special creature is the Crystal Beast Diamond Wolf, Lobo."

Conner glances at the cards, still unopened, with mixed emotions. On one hand, he's excited to be getting his own set of cards and on the other, he's nervous. Pegasus talked as if the cards were alive. That's not possible…was it? He thought back to the monsters he had seen with the other duelist at the convention. He thought back to the book hovering near Pegasus and wondered if the man knew. Was it really possible…?

"I wish you the best and as I said before. I look forward to seeing what you can do. Squander the prize money on whatever your heart desires. From what I saw today, you should have no problem acquiring more. Ta-ta for now!"

The message ends and Conner is left staring at a blank screen. For a moment, he isn't sure what to do. He isn't sure if he's just opening a new deck or something else. But even so, it's the first real thing that's he's found himself drawn to and that he's good at without worrying about being underneath Superman's shadow.

Conner puts the phone down and with great care, opens the casing. The monster cards the silver haired man was talking about are resting at the very top. He runs over each one with a gentle finger.

The Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth an earth attribute with four stars (Atk: 1700/ Def: 1600), is a grey mammoth with four tusks and an amber gem in its forehead. Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat an earth attribute with three stars (Atk: 1200/ Def: 400), is a pink panther sized feline with gold wings on its paws and a amethyst gem in its chest. Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle a wind attribute with four stars (Atk: 1400/ Def: 800), is a massive eagle with a cobalt gem in the arch of the wings and in a necklace around its neck. Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise a water attribute with three stars (Atk: 600/ Def: 2000) is a blue turtle with a giant emerald on its back.

The Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle a light attribute with three stars (Atk: 300/ Def: 300), is a navy blue cat with four cat ears, ruby eyes, and a ruby on its tail. Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus a wind attributes with four stars (Atk: 1800/ Def: 1200) is an all white Pegasus with wings on its hooves, a blue horn, and a sapphire in the arch of each wing. Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger an earth attribute with four stars (Atk: 1600/ Def: 1000), is a white and black tiger with blades on its paws and one on its head.

Rainbow Dragon a light attribute with ten stars (Atk: 4000/ Def: 0), is a massive white and gold legless, serpent like dragon with three sets of wings. One set was feathery gold, one gigantic white set of wings, and one a leathery set of silver bat wings at the end of its tail. It had all the gems embedded along its neck. It was a beautiful dragon.

The last card took Conner's breath away. It was the same wolf that had lead him to the convention. Crystal Beast Diamond Wolf, Lobo a light attribute with eight stars (Atk: 3000/ Def: 2500) was exactly the same as the wolf he had seen earlier. The massive wolf was standing on all four, tense, hackles raised with his ears perked forward; his tail was ruffled and standing straight from the rest of the body. His head is facing Conner; his eyes have a sharp edge to them, teeth bared in a feral snarl.

It felt like Lobo was looking right at him.

"Conner?" Megan's voice jolts him out of his trance. He gently puts the cards back in the case and closes it.

"Conner can I come in? Are you okay?"

Wolf is staring intently at the door but he isn't growling. The thing without a smell is growling at the green female beyond the door-the same female who wants to be his alpha's mate. But his alpha was a strong male who needed an even stronger mate. The green female was too soft, too open. His alpha needed someone hardier, stronger, one worthy of him. Someone who would defend the pack ruthlessly if need be. The green female was not it and the venom enhanced creature was glad someone-something-else saw that. So Wolf followed his alpha and the shadow, lying down at the foot of his alpha's bedding, growling lowly at the female from the floor.

"I'm fine." Conner calls out. "Just tired. I'm going to sleep."

"I-are you su-"

"Good night!" he cuts her off. He pushes his prize case underneath his bed and flops onto the soft mattress.

"Oh-Okay…"

As Megan's footsteps retreat from his door, Conner finds himself drifting off to sleep. Wolf moves to lie where the case is hidden and turns to the creature as it becomes more defined, more there.

* * *

Conner dreams of crystals. They glow radiantly all around him. One by one they form, they become clear, solid. The crystal beasts thrum in excitement. They press into him, holding, hugging, and connecting and all along his body, muscles and tendons loosen. He knew they were there for him, to belong to him. They had waited _centuries_ for his arrival. Now that he was here, they had no intention of letting Conner go. Now, that the bond was forming thread by thread, second by second the gashes and lacerations that Superman so carelessly ripped into existence, scabbed over. They didn't heal, not completely, too much time had passed but it was a close thing and Conner could feel himself caring for them, loving them.

The dream shifts, changes, as dreams are wont to do. Something reaches for him. It's dark and not quite nice. Its slithers close to him and extend a dripping claw. The crystal beasts react in an instant, they lung and the world erupts in a rainbow of colors. There is heat and an icy chill. The sound of rumbling earth assaults his ears, overwhelming his other senses. There is the clashing of metal on steel, of flesh being rendered and torn. They gave no quarter. They offer no mercy. Whatever had come for him, they would not let it have him and Conner didn't question them. He didn't wonder why, too, blinded by the euphoria of contentment and belonging.

The crystal beast drove all other things away. Things he couldn't recognize or see and that was fine by him. He was glad for it. It reminded him of that first night, that night when Robin, Kaldur, and Kid Flash brought him to the surface, and defended him, in the face of Superman's rejection and Batman's paranoia. He has not had another encounter like that night, not until now. And Superman wasn't going to give him that so it was time he welcomed those who would. He wasn't going to turn his new friends away. He wouldn't allow them to be hurt like he was.

Conner was _tired_ of hurting.

Conner was tired of the pain that constricted around his heart and how it wove itself along the rest of his body like a spider's web, connecting and spreading.

He tired of how the web sent jarring pain from one end to another.

Conner was _tired_ of _being_ tired.

The beasts crowded around him, leaving no part untouched. Fur and feathers and flesh held him close. Like he was something infinitely fragile and he liked it. Being cared for like this, like he was the most important person to have ever existed…it was a wonderful feeling. For a fleeting moment, Conner wonders how anyone could live without this feeling. Then his thoughts are replaced by warmth, by acceptance, and a sense of rightness.

* * *

Over the next few days, Conner manages to keep the team from pressing into the prize case. Barely. He shows them his Crystal Beast Ruby card and tells them it's a rare card. It's not far from the truth. Ruby just isn't alone. When the team gets back to training Lobo and the others watch. Only thing is that only Conner can see them. They're spirits and they are bonded to duelist. They didn't tell him much more other than how dueling was more than just a game. Lobo urged him to be patient, that knowing came with experience. So Conner doesn't push, getting the idea that words just weren't enough.

He learns a lot in those few days about his crystal beast. Lobo is a very old warrior. Time has no definite meaning to him. But he is always thinking about Conner's safety and his security. During practice he warns Conner whenever he sees a blind spot that would have taken the clone teen down at any other time. He and Wolf get along really well. The other spirits also chat and comment whenever he spars. Mammoth gets huffy and demands that Conner let him stomp Canary or whoever he's training with. He speaks with a thick Russian accent that reminds him of that Terminator character that Wally had the team watch a couple weeks ago.

Cat is right behind him with her own running monologue complete with purrs and growls about eating someone. It's usually Megan or Black Canary. Once, she even tripped the blonde martial arts specialist during a spar and Conner did his absolute best not to laugh at the look of complete surprise on the woman's face. He managed to keep the laughter down to a few chuckles. The next training session was absolutely brutal but Conner figures it was worth it.

Ruby, the kitten, also has a trickster streak in her. She'll move small things in the base and put them elsewhere. She wishes he smiled more. He smiles when she takes things from the kitchen and puts them in the strangest of places…like the infirmary…or the Mission Room main computer. He tells her, so long as she's nice about her pranks, he doesn't mind, and smiles a bit more every day she does something different.

Pegasus sounds like one of those old western cowboys and is the teen's most vocal supporter. He's taken to yelling encouragement no matter how near or far he is from Conner. There was always a charged or ready to give advice. He urged Conner to get up, to keep going, even when he felt so tired and drained that he believed he couldn't go any further. Beside Lobo, the other beast are quick to rally behind him like a general leading his army into combat.

Tiger is similar. Only he doesn't holler from across the room. His voice carries a weight all its own. He presses into Conner the importance of never giving in to an opponent, of standing even when his legs can't support him. Tiger reminds Conner of the significance of courage, even in the face of impossible odds. The teen gets the impression of a Japanese samurai from a bygone era.

Eagle likes to state the obvious. He kind of reminds Conner of Wally, without the flirting. Eagle liked to joke and laugh. He laughed at his own jokes even if no one else was laughing. He was a mediator between the two extremes: the serious fighters and the seemingly harmless pranksters.

Tortoise didn't like fighting at all. In fact, he has a tendency of sticking his head inside his shell when ever Canary lands a blow. He always questioned the idea of letting their Conner get hurt. That had made the teen freeze for a whole thirty seconds, time that was used viciously against him. He hadn't cared. Because Tortoise had voiced the crystal beasts ownership of him. Outloud. _Their_ Conner. _Their_. As in belonging to them all.

In his dream, he knew, he felt it but hearing it, while he was awake was…liberating. He had wanted to laugh. He felt it bubbling up to the surface and had just up and left the training room.

He ignored the stares that followed him.

He just made it to his room before he burst into hysterical laughter…then he fell to his knees and cried.

He hated the crying. Crying for the mentor that wouldn't teach, for the father that he would never have, who would never love him. Lobo wraps around him, nuzzling his neck and face in comfort, licking away some of the tears that fall down his cheek. Conner stayed like that for a few hours before cleaning up and going to sleep.

* * *

After the first night, he dreamed more than the crystal beasts. They guarded him while he slept. Against what, he didn't know and frankly, he wasn't worried.

But his new dreams were hard to understand. There was someone with him. Someone important and they were telling him something. What they were telling him made his heart race, made it pound so erratically in his chest that he'd wake up screaming, drenched in sweat, soiled sheets, and a cock so hard that it hurt. It wouldn't take him more than a few strokes to finish himself off and his release after would leave him so exhausted that he'd just clean the mess with the sheet and then toss it to the side, before rolling over to sleep.

In the mornings following these dreams, he'd take a quick shower and head off to join the others like nothing ever happened.

But that was far from the truth.

Beside the knowledge of monster spirits and strange, yet erotic dreams, Conner managed to stay in regular contact with Sam and Ericka from the convention. That contact was limited to the texts and the occasional five minute conversations whenever Conner finds time to hide out in his bathroom.

Conner didn't know what compelled him to keep the girls and the game a secret. Well maybe he had an idea. Everything he's done since breaking away from Cadmus has always been there, known, open for others to interpret and judge. He hated that. He hated how, even if he tries, nothing is really ever private when it comes to him. The League is always watching him, even on missions; his actions are analyzed and questioned.

It was like he had never left the labs.

That thought causes his body to shiver. So, he uses the bathroom for his calls. So far, no one's tried to stop him or confront him. That makes Conner relax just a bit.

He learns that Samantha's father is a Diagnostician kind of doctor and her mother was a professor at a university. Both were open minded individuals who supported whatever Sam wanted to do so long as it wasn't illegal. Sam admitted that kind of mentality is what prompted her to stay on the right side of things. Having people who support her makes it easy for her to be happy and as a result, can't stand being around people who don't want others to be happy, too.

Erika on the other hand, only had one father. Her mother had passed on giving birth to her second child, Erika's younger brother, Daniel. Her father was a successful realtor agent, who was also a traditionalist. It was her father's belief that she marries and produce a child. Erika had already meet several "suitors" and used the duel monster game to try to get enough money to run. Superboy thought that for someone who looked so small and unassuming, with a severe stutter, she was exceptionally brave. Sam seemed to think along the same lines, telling her how brave and strong she must be to do that and even offered her a place to stay.

"My dad hates me."

Conner found himself confessing to them one day. Once the words were said, he felt his lips tremble and his eyes turn glassy. He forced back the tears and choked back his sobs. Letting go of the idea that Superman would one day welcome him with open arms was harder than he had thought, even with the crystal beast. Conner was _made_ from the man and yet...and yet…

"My mother…my mother sold me to the labs…" Cadmus, technically, did conceive and give birth to him. Even if it was for the sole purpose of study and…grooming. "Got out a few months ago and we meet and…and I guess he doesn't want a _freak _for a son."

At the end, his voice cracks and he glares at the wall across from him. He doesn't cry.

"He's an ass."

"Y-your s-s-staying w-with hi-him?"

"No, a friend of his."

"He's an even bigger ass then and you don't deserve this. He doesn't deserve you. You know that right? If you don't believe me then I'll tell you everyday 'til you believe it. You know I will, too!"

"S-sam's r-ri-right! Y-you're re-really n-nice. W-when I g-go, y-y-you can c-c-c-c-om-mme with."

Conner lets out a harsh sounding laugh.

"There isn't anywhere he can't find me." The tears escape then and he hates them. The teen roughly cleans his face with his hand. "I won't risk you getting in trouble."

"Guys got money then?" Conner doesn't answer. He doesn't know anything about Superman's civilian identity, not even a name.

Sam is furious and hurt. She started crying when Erika opened up but she gets quiet every time her temper flares. So her voice is low but the snuffles at the other end can't be mistaken as anything else. It makes Conner wish he was with them, just so he could hold them. He was okay even if he was hurting, he was an alien clone. He knew he could take more than a few hits before falling only to get back up and keep fighting. The girls didn't have that.

"You're dad's a monster."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew him."

"F-f-fam-mous?" Conner sighs and its answer enough for them.

"Can you two get away for a while?"

"Hell yeah."

"Y-y-yes!"

"Good. Conner make sure to bring everything with you! We're going to do a bit of shopping and then we're gonna have that duel! Either of you need a ride?"

"I've got a bike so I'm good."

"Y-you d-do-n't m-min-nd?"

"Course not!"

It doesn't take long before Conner, plan in mind, is grabbing his case and heading out to the Cave's garage. Wolf leaves beforehand and goes to make a mess in the kitchen. When the commotion attracted the rest of the team's attention, the teen quickly made his way to Sphere.

"I need you to blend in, okay, girl?"

She shifts, no questions or overly loud noises that signal approval or disappointment and Conner, in a moment of clear impulsiveness, gives the sentient machine a kiss. Her form changes, shrinks, compartmentalizing and prioritizing before settling on a metallic black 2012 Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14R with crimson highlights and purrs at her bonded's show of affection.

No one notices the pair is missing until they are long gone.

* * *

Sam is wearing a blue skirt with black knee high leggings and a white tank top with butterfly designs. There are blue heels on her feet and her blonde hair is left in loose curls with a blue butterfly clip. Conner thinks she's pretty but not enough for him to desire her. He likes that her eyes aren't judging or analyzing. She's isn't flirting like Artemis or clingy like Megan. Eirka's red hair is still clipped to the side but she's wearing skinny jeans with a pink ruffled camisole shirt and pink flats. Conner thinks she looks like one of the antique dolls, pale and kind of cute. They both meet the clone outside the mall a way from Happy Harbor. They both admire Sphere's newest disguise before Sam hangs a permit on one of the handle bars and ushers the other two teens inside. They don't ask where she got the permit and just follow the lead.

When the "shopping" part of the day had started, Conner didn't really understand the idea. Wally use to complain about feeling like a dress up doll, pulling and pressing and hours spent looking for clothes. He didn't understand it. Why go through all the trouble when you can just pick whatever fits and go on to more important things. Conner hadn't asked before because Artemis and Wally always to start fighting that came up. His ears always hurt during their fights but he gritted his teeth and said nothing, torn between not willing to leave the room to be alone and agony grating along his head. He was forever grateful to Kaldur's presence at those times.

Conner took a chance and asked Sam. She didn't laugh or get angry. It was a relief. She was more curious about how his own clothes which didn't change much from his uniform. The S-shield t shirt was inside out and the rest of his clothes were pretty much the same, and always provided for him. A strange look came across Sam's face that Conner couldn't interpret. Then it was gone and Sam was explaining that shopping for clothes was a form of bonding with friends as well as finding the clothes that would represent him, his personality and the impression he wants to give.

"I don't care what people think."

"That's fine. That's great actually." The blonde smiles brightly, "But think of trying on new clothes like trying on a new identity. You learn what part of that identity you like and don't like then you put the pieces together. That's why we're here. So you can find out what you do like."

"L-like d-duel m-m-mons-sters!"

"True! You like the game right! After we go shopping and you put on your duel disk, you'll be seen as a duelist and that's part of your identity."

"I do like the game…so I guess I get it." Conner cocks his head to the side slightly.

"No you don't but that's okay. We'll do a bit today and then have that duel! I can find something based on what you've got on right now. So no worries. I won't let you get anything you don't want. Okay? "

"Okay."

Conner and Erika follow behind the determined blonde teen. They spend some time in various shops and the dark haired teen tries on a few things, most he didn't like. The jeans were too constricting and stiff. The dress pants felt like paper and he worried about tearing them. Eventually Sam found a rather obscure shop that had a number of casual and formal wear. Right away, Sam grabbed from several shelves and hangers and forced Conner into the changing room.

After he emerges from the behind the curtain both girls are amazed. Conner is clothed in white cargo pants, a long white blazer with a black shirt underneath with a pair of black vintage high-leg martin men's boots. The cargo pants gave Conner room to move and had a number of pockets. The shirt was a nice contrast against the white blazer which reached down to his knees and moved with the slightest breeze. The boots reached up mid-calf, were made with patent leather, lined with cotton fabric, and fitted the teen exceptionally well.

"Wow! This is a really good look! Check it out!" She gestures to the mirror nearby. Conner looks himself over and slowly, a smile makes its way across his face.

"I do like it." He shifts his weight and walks toward his reflection, "It's comfortable too."

"W-wait!" Erika runs off and disappears into the rest of the store. Sam circles Conner looking for loose threads in his clothes while complimenting him.

"He-here." Erika returns with a black lace Venetian masquerade mask. "T-try th-this."

"Cool." Sam says with a grin and puts the mask in place. "Why a mask?"

"T-to h-hi-hide, of c-cour-rse."

"What are you-oh!" Sam laughs and gives the red head a bright smile, "You're sneaky! I bet once you leave your dad, it'll be impossible for that man to find you." She turns to Conner.

"It's also a great idea. When you rise into the ranks of duel monsters you get a lot of publicity and if you're dad and his friend are as powerful as I think they are a mask is a must! Oh! And this, too!"

The blonde reaches over to a nearby shelf, eyes glittering, and picks up a hat. It's a classic white fedora with a single black strip.

"Like topping an ice cream with whip cream. Ooohhh! We should get ice cream later, too!"

Conner looks over at his reflection and smiles. "Yeah, sure. After we duel."

"Deal!"

"S-soun-nds good-d."

Conner pays for his clothes and leaves wearing the outfit at Sam's insistence. They make their way to the roof for their duel. They are fortunate it's unlocked and open the door to a sunny afternoon. The duelists take out their duel disk and go over the manual together. Erika and Sam have had more time and help Conner grasp the basics. After about ten to fifteen minutes Conner and Sam take places across from each other. With the disks in place, both teens activate them and they watch in awe as the blade slides into place along their forearms.

"Let's duel!" Sam squeals in excitement as their life points are shown on the life point counter screen. Conner gasp as a form takes shape at Sam's side and right away he knows it's a spirit monster. It's a woman wearing a white robe with white and gold armor. There a pair of large white wings on her back.

[Conner Lp: 4000/ Sam Lp: 4000]

"That is _Tethys, Goddess of Light_. She is not to be underestimated." Conner turns slightly to the side to see Lobo eyeing the winged woman with an intense look on his face.

"I'm gonna go first okay?" She draws a card, "I'm going to summon one Fairy Archer (Fairy: Atk/Def-1400/600) in attack mode."

She places the monster card on a monster card zone and the area lights up. The teens gasp when, in a flash of light, a woman with red hair and large red and yellow fairy wings emerges on Sam's side of the field hovering over a card. She's wearing a blue suit with a leaf skirt and an ornate bow in hand.

"Wow! So cool! Okay. Onward! I activate my fairy's special ability." The fairy notes an arrow where the tip glows. "Once per turn I can attack your life points directly! Say goodbye to four hundred of your life points."

The fairy releases the arrow and strikes Conner right in the chest. The teen grunts at the impact and feels his eyes widen in shock at how much it hurts.

"Wh-what?"

"Y-y-ou a-acua-ally f-feel th-the at-atacks. Th-that's n-norm-mal." Erika continues to flip through the manual from the sidelines.

"She's right." Lobo says. "The duels are more than just pretty images. Some battles will push you beyond your limits. You have an advantage over other duelists because you're not entirely human but you lack experience and those with a greater will can crush you if you are not careful." Conner nods his head, understanding that Lobo was warning him to take future battling more seriously.

[Conner Lp: 3600/ Sam: 4000]

"You okay Con?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Then I end my turn."

"I draw." Conner adds a new card to his hand. "Then I play two magic cards face down." Two cards appear on the field and Conner grins in excitement. "Then I summon _Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus_ (Beast: Atk/Def-1800/1200) in attack mode."

Like with the previous monster, a card shows up on the field and over that card a massive sapphire forms then cracks. Pegasus erupts from the crystal with a cry, wings flared.

"Ready and rearing to go!" He stomps his golden hooves.

"When my Pegasus is summoned to the field, its special ability activates, allowing me to summon one crystal beast face up on the field as a spell card."

As he says this, he pulls a card from his deck, places it in the spell slot. Then he shuffles his deck and places it back in the deck slot. An amber stone forms right in front of Conner.

"Now, Pegasus, attack her fairy!" He orders and Pegasus throws his head back and beats his wings.

"Chaaaarrrgggeee!" Pegasus yells as the winged horse leaps into the air, his massive wings lifting him higher before diving at his opponent. The fairy raises her bow to defend herself to no avail. Pegasus slams his front hooves down onto the fairy.

[Conner Lp: 3600/ Sam Lp: 3600]

"I end my turn."

"Adding one card to my hand aaannnddd…" she pauses, "then I summon _Mudora_ (Fairy: Atk/Def-1500/1800) in defense mode."

A man appears on the field garbed in an Egyptian wrap skirt. His face is concealed in an Egyptian gold armor. He kneels on one knee with his arms crossed and a ceremonial dagger in one hand.

"Then I place one card face down and end my turn. Your move Kiba."

"I don't want to know what you just called me, do I, Yosei?" He laughs, unaware of how his eye light up. He draws a card and Sam just laughs. "I summon _Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat_ (Beast: Atk/Def: 1200/400) in attack mode."

Another giant crystal, this time an amethyst appears on the field and like Pegasus, Cat breaks free. She lands beside Pegasus, purring.

"What's for lunch?" She curls her tail sensually and eyes Sam.

"I activate her special ability. She can attack your life points directly at half her attack points."

With a roar, Cat ran forward, leapt over Sam's monster and attacked her with claws unsheathed. Sam lets out a high pitched shriek and falls on the ground. Cat jumps back to her place on the other side of the field.

[Conner Lp: 3600/ Sam Lp: 3000]

"Ow!" Sam rubbed her face before getting back onto her feet. "That hurt a lot more than I expected. But I'm not quitting over a little scratch!"

She draws.

"I summon _Dunames Dark Witch_ (Fairy: Atk/Def-1800/1050) in attack mode to take down your Cat!"

A woman with intricate and futuristic armor appears in a large flash of light. She had a pair of matching sheen and sleek wings on her back. She floats over the ground and then raises one hand to the sky. The air becomes charged and electricity forms in her open palm. Then with the witch throws her attack. Conner reacts.

"Draining Shield!" One of his face down cards raises up, revealing a trap card. A shield forms before Cat and when the witch's attack collides with it, a massive barrier forms, absorbing the electricity and then dissipated.

"What the-?"

"My trap card, Draining Shield, negates your attack and increases my life points by the amount of your monster's attack points."

[Conner Lp: 5400/ Sam: 3000]

"Damn!" Sam frowns and crosses her arms.

"My turn, then," Conner draws, "I summon _Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle_ (Winged Beast: Atk/Def-1400/800) face up in defense mode."

A cobalt jewel takes form and like the other crystal beast, burst forth with a cry. He settles on his card with his wings crossed over.

"Holy Toledo! Full throttle out the gate, huh Conner."

"You need to be fast to catch your prey. And I'm still hungry." Cat rumbles. Pegasus gives a very horse like laugh.

"Just stick together, all!"

"Then I play the field spell card, _Ancient City-Rainbow Ruins_." The mall roof disappears and in its place a massive ruined coliseum reminiscent of the Roman Empire takes shape around them. Four pillars stand at a corner each, and a rainbow paints the sky above them.

"I'll let my cat have another round at your life points before I end my turn." Cat again crouches and then vanishes from sight, only to reappear right in front of Sam, claws at the ready. Sam was ready and only takes a step back instead of falling to the ground.

[Conner Lp: 5400/ Sam Lp: 2400]

"Okay. Another round!" She draws a card. "I sacrifice my Witch to summon _Tethys, Goddess of Light_ (Fairy: Atk/Def-2400/1800) in attack mode!"

The winged woman who had remained unseen by Sam's side dissolves. The sky above the duelists are pierced by a bright illuminating light before a streak of it touches the ground. The streak starts wide then slims down and from the light, the form of Tethys emerges. She arches her wings as her body shimmer with white light.

"I switch my _Mudora_ into attack mode and he gets two hundred attack points for every fairy type monster in my graveyard, raising his attack to nineteen hundred. And I'll have him bring down your Pegasus!"

The masked man charges the winged horse. Pegasus rears up as it raises his dagger to finish the crystal beast off. Pegasus shatters only to reform into a sapphire crystal in Conner's spell zone.

"Wait, what?"

"Whenever a crystal beast is destroyed while it's in the monster zone, it moves to my spell zone instead of my graveyard. What else you've got?"

Conner felt a smile make its way across his face. He was having fun, true and unbelievable fun. He didn't want this feeling, this lightness to fade. Every part of him was relaxed and comfortable. The wind ruffled his hair, his clothes, his cheek. _This must be what it feels like to float_, he thinks.

"Tethys! Take out his cat!"

The angelic fairy cups her hands to her chest and the light gathering there, grows painfully bright, before flinging her arms out and a rush of light energy charges straight for Cat. Conner calls out quickly.

"Rainbow Ruin!"

The field around them hums and the ground around Conner start to glow. The attack hits Cat and she turns into a jewel in his spell card.

[Conner Lp: 4800/ Sam Lp: 2400]

"Huh? What did you do now?"

"My field card has several special effects that I can use depending on the number of crystal beast in my spell card zone and as long as I have two crystal beasts I can halve any damage I take."

"Crude." The blonde pouts. "You're not going to let me win that easy huh?"

"Nope" Conner laughs. It sounds from his stomach and sends tingles of something good to the rest of his body.

So busy with their duel, they completely missed the attention they were gathering or how several people had made their way to the roof and were now watch the two duel. Several teens had pulled out their cell phones and posting parts of the duel online. Erika looked around nervously but was relieved that no one was paying her any mind. A few of the mall's security was there, regulating the steadily growing crowd. They were ordered not to interrupt the duel for publicity sake.

"My turn, Sammy." He draws and glances to his side, "Ready Lobo?"

The wolf spirit growls, fangs bared.

"Since I have more than three crystal beast in my spell card zone I can summon _Crystal Beast Diamond Wolf, Lobo_(Beast: Atk/Def-3000/ 2500) from my hand in attack mode."

Sam swears loudly as a large perfectly shaped diamond forms on the field and Lobo appears in similar fashion to the other crystal beasts.

"Then I activate my trap card, Crystal Raigeki. I sacrifice one crystal beast from my spell zone I can destroy one card on your side of the field. So I send my Cat to the graveyard to target your Tethys."

The Amethyst crystal glows an eerie blue, energy and electricity form around it before it shatters and the remaining power hurls itself toward Sam's monster. It strikes and the angel-like fairy dissolves, heading to the graveyard.

"That just leaves my _Mudora_. I'm not out just yet."

"I'm not done but this duel sure is. Your Tethys may give your monster another boost but he's not the only one. For every crystal beast in my spell zone my Lobo gets an additional three hundred attack points and two hundred defense points for every crystal beast in my monster zone."

The crystals glow but don't shatter. Colorful energy pours into the crystal wolf. Lobo throws his head back and howls as his markings glow. He crouches with his head lowered, snarling at the masked man opposite him.

[Crystal Beast Diamond, Lobo: Atk/Def-3600/2700]

"Oh, man." Sam whines and sticks out her tongue at Conner.

"Yup." The teen doesn't lose his grin. "I switch my Eagle to attack mode and I attack with Lobo!"

Eagle opens his wings and with a powerful, single flap is in the air, hovering, claws sharp and ready. Lobo's eyes glow as he surges forward. Mudora raises his weapon to defend but it's useless. Lobo is quick and bigger than his opponent. He slams Mudora to the ground; massive jaws break through the mask and tear into vulnerable flesh. Sam's monster screams before it's destroyed.

[Conner Lp: 4800/ Sam Lp: 900]

"My turn! My turn! Let's win it!" Eagle shrieks

"And that leaves Eagle. Sorry Sam." The girl laughs, a smile on her face.

"Are you kidding? I haven't had so much fun! But we're still getting ice cream after this. I think I'm getting sore."

Conner give Eagle a nod of his head and the beast heaves himself higher into the air. He circles once then descends, wings folded, and at the last second he opens his wings, angling for a full body tackle. The attack knocks Sam back on her back and her lifepoints hits zero. Eagle swoops back around and lands on his side of the field.

"Winner-Conner!" Eagle crows, "Want me to do a victory dance?" He lifts his wings high in the air as if to he were a human going to raise and shake his arms.

"You can dance later." Lobo rumbles. "It's time to go."

The duel ends and the field clears, the ruins erase themselves and reveals a rooftop audience. The crowd cheers and roars. The applause doesn't hurt his ears and it makes something inside of him pool together and melt. Or at least something that's like melting. It was just a really, _really_ good feeling. He wanted more of it.

Conner went over to help Sam off the floor.

It was as if some switch had been flipped. The crowd gets louder. He couldn't comprehend why. He wasn't really thinking of anything, however. There was a rush coursing inside of him. It filled his head, made everything blur slightly. It poured into his hands and feet, made him breathless. Sam laughed loudly and leaned against him, trying to regain her balance. But the sound was muted. All noise was somewhat muted.

"I feel like I'm high or something! I get why people love this stuff so much!" Sam laughs deliriously. "My legs feel like jello! Oh! Oh! We said we'd get ice cream, too! Come on, come on before my legs turn to mush."

She starts to walk away, her legs shaking slightly. Erika is there waiting for them.

"Come on Kiba!" the blonde throws her arms around Erika's shoulders, leaning on her for support as she makes her way to the exit. Several bystanders, congratulate her and throw questions at her. Conner forces himself to follow. There are a group of girls, standing by the doorway.

They call him "Kiba".

He doesn't try to correct them. Some of them run their hands over his arms but he just marches on after his friends. _Today's been an amazing day_, Conner thinks.

Unaware, "Kiba" becomes a hit online. Clips appear all over the web, showing the crystal beasts in their glory. Comments follow how _handsome_ and _mysterious_ Kiba is and how _gorgeous_ "Yosei" is. In under an hour, the Duel Monsters card game becomes a popular game sensation. For numerous teens and young adults, it becomes their newest interest, even obsession. But for some, all it is…is a game, not to be taken seriously. They will find, through painful experience, that it can become very dangerous, very quickly.

* * *

Yosei- Nickname for Sam, also Japanese for "fairy"

Kiba- Arctic wolf from the anime "Wolf's Rain" dedicated to finding Paradise.

* * *

Holy Toledo! This chapter is long as hell! I have no idea what I was thinking...but I'm happy with how it turned out.

Reviews are lovely, like flowers on mother's day... ;)


	3. The Marking

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story. The challenge for this fic is Conner-centric…and a couple other pairings. Sooooooo-read on and tell me how I'm doing. I do love hearing from you all.

And, just so you know, after this chapter, I'm raising the rating to _**Mature**_ just to be safe.

Anyway, here we go.

* * *

Chapter 3-

The Marking…

* * *

A spikey brunette, blue eyed older teen leaned over a railing. The nineteen year old Valon, former Doma duel soldier of the man Dartz, was a passenger on a ferry. He was visiting someone. An old friend. He reached up and adjusted his signature goggles, a frown marring his handsome features. Valon yawned and ran his other hand over his face. He hasn't been sleeping well. Strange dreams and nightmares plagued the southern accented young man.

If he had been any other person, he would have dismissed them as nothing more than dreams maybe even due to stress. But he wasn't. He use to duel in the name of a man who used magic and ancient monsters. He was no stranger to powers that went beyond normal human understanding. Whatever was happening to him was very real and growing.

His dreams were always about something crawling out from the dark. At first he had considered it something to do with the Nameless Pharaoh and the Millennium Items but Valon wasn't so sure. Every time that thing came for him, his power armor cards formed a barrier around him. Sometimes, they'd attach to him and propel his dark surroundings away. Valon wasn't above admitting he was starting to freak out.

"Figures something had ta' show its ugly mug." He sighs, "And I was starting ta' really enjoy myself, too. I sure hope the guys are having a better time than I am."

When the ferry docks, a familiar blue eyed, blonde is waiting for him.

* * *

It has been several weeks since Pegasus last saw Conner Kent. The former wielder of the Millennium Eye and current billionaire was drinking a rather expensive bit of wine with a plate of gourmet food in front of him. He was sitting in an ornate dining room within Industrial Illusions American headquarters. Pegasus had been surprisingly busy since his return to the country. Other CEOs from other corporations, LexCorp and Wayne Enterprises, in particular sought to build alliances with him. If he was some other normal business man he would have been flattered and just a touch suspicious. As it was, Pegasus was well aware. Perhaps more so than even the notorious Justice League.

Pegasus was well aware that there were mystical forces in the world. Forces that not even Superman or the entire Green Lantern Corps could take on and hope to win. The Shadow Realm was one such force. Wonder Woman or some other individual with a relationship with magic would be slaughtered in moments. Magic or any other form of energy was like a beacon in that realm. They attract the monsters and without an Item or an established spirit bond, whatever dares to trespass, meets an unfortunate end. This is particularly true for metas. The silver haired man remembers a day when his security had brought him a rather troublesome meta trying to break into his company's files.

By the time Yugi had beat him in a duel, the meta's soul had been too degraded to even resemble one. Mercifully, he ended its suffering. Consequently, he discovered the meta's body was especially resilient and had to have it disposed of. The experience taught him how particularly vulnerable non-humans were to the shadows. Pegasus only had a theory as to why that was. And there was no real way to test it without serious repercussions.

The Shadow Realm was a dimension of death. In ancient times it was a means to cause extreme suffering as a form of punishment. It gave a whole new meaning to the phrase, "slow and painful death." The very essence of the soul is rendered weak but does not kill. Death is merciful, neutral. The Shadow Realm drained the victim of the will to live, to love, to hate, to feel anything at all. Pegasus theorized that as metas, whatever ability they had was another form of energy, energy that attracted the shadows to the point of accelerating the painful experience. While their physical forms were sturdier, it did nothing to protect the mind, leaving the victim trapped with an agonizing experience; drained of energy twice as fast while trapped in a body that could take double the punishment of a normal human.

Humans, Pegasus hypothesizes, were in some way more resilient. And that wasn't just an educated guess. There are documented cases of humans doing incredible feats, enduring and surviving, when they should have succumbed to defeat, to death. Starvation, torture, animal attacks, winters' bitter wrath are all examples of hardship that humans have managed to overcome. Human born destruction like that of the holocaust during World War II is another profound illustration of humanity's ability to bear with unbearable torment.

Pegasus believed that whatever allowed humans to survive such cruelty, allows them to persevere in a harsh place as the Shadow Realm.

But again, this was all just a theory. Pegasus wasn't going to test it to find out.

Regardless of the difference, his time left him with a profound understanding that only a handful on the entire planet-_or the entire galaxy, if one wanted to be specific_-know of. Shadows were neither light nor dark. They were passive until provoked and then they were as ferocious as a rabid wild beast. Trespassing into shadow territory was one such way to enrage those who call the dark dimension home.

Knowledge of this power seemed to have fallen onto curious ears.

Pegasus wasn't surprised. The League of Shadows-_and what an insult that was to actual Shadows_- did have operatives all over the world. They would be the ones to pick up such information or witness one of the notorious shadow games.

This lead to an increase in rumors spreading about the Shadow realm and it's magic. The ability to consume gods and demons alike is of special interest. Pegasus has had several unwelcomed guests. But none stayed for long. Even though he doesn't have the Eye any longer, he still has considerable power. Why? He doesn't know. The Shadows still bent to his will, answered to his commands. It was as if he had never lost the golden artifact.

He wasn't complaining of course. Without the magic, he'd have a harder time getting rid his _admirers_. Unfortunately, while that slowed the number of assailants that came to visit him, that seemed to confirm some unspoken question as to existence of shadow magic. That was when the numerous and _generous_ offers started to find their way onto his desk. To say the billionaire was annoyed was an understatement.

Lex Luthor wanted power. That was no question. Whether that was to kill the superheroes or to gain a political advantage, didn't matter. They were one and the same. For someone like Luthor, the shadow monsters would have a great time devouring his soul. The taint that man carried around with him marked his soul. The shadow monsters will not obey him, no matter how many souls he offers in sacrifice. Of that, the silver haired man was sure.

Bruce Wayne was another matter entirely.

His connections to the Justice League were an unspoken secret. So acquiring information or even a user of shadow magic was more or less his angle. The down side was that wherever Wayne's interest was invested so was the Leagues. So the attention from the more openly magic inclined and those not. The talks with Zatara, Wonder Woman and even Captain Marvel (as strange as that was…and he liked that hero, what with the Captain having a preference to his toon monsters) were…difficult. Telling them to go away and leave the shadows alone without actually outright saying so required a certain frame of mind that Pegasus could feel slowly escaping him. For now, it seemed he was getting a reprieve from all the attention. (Of course, he made sure to be extra polite to the Captain. After all, anyone who could appreciate his toons deserved _some_ courtesy).

But he knew it wouldn't last. Wayne and Luthor were both stubborn. Fortunately, Pegasus had ties to Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp and Duke Devlin, creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters. Both had substantial backing in Japan and had established branches internationally. America was the final major frontier. It wouldn't take them long to gain roots and then Pegasus would be in a better position, financially, to rebuff the others more effectively.

As it was, the billionaire's dining room had several monitors along the walls in front of him. Each screen was playing a particular event or duel. One specifically large screen has his complete attention. "Kiba", the pen name adopted by one Conner Kent was a growing American favorite. Pegasus had the security around Kiba's identity upgraded and constantly monitored. If Conner didn't want his real name released to the public than the silver haired man would do what he could to ensure that to the best of his ability.

He was glad he had decided to take such measures.

They've had several attempts and with each blatant endeavor, Pegasus became more affronted. Nevertheless, Conner's identity was safe and the billionaire had to praise the teen for his change in wardrobe. The mask was a nice touch. The stylish lace covered the upper half of his face and left his mouth free from the soft binding. To his further amusement, it drove some of his fans into frenzy. Pegasus chuckled at Conner's misfortune. Fans could be vicious hellions.

That same group of fans has grown with each victorious match. Pegasus was pleased to see the teen progressing and showcasing just how formidable his beasts were. There was no sign of the elusive _Rainbow Dragon_ but Pegasus wasn't worried. There was plenty of time…

Time...Pegasus frowned. That word sent an echo of-_trepidation/fear/impatience/exhilaration_-from the dark corners of the room. The Shadows were agitated. That meant one of two things: someone was dabbling in powers beyond their understanding or…or the shadows were reacting to something stirring, awakening-something _old_.

It seemed Dartz was not to be the last. The mess that man had made was catastrophic. Beside the horde of souls he collected over the centuries, the wide spread pandemic that he caused nearly ruined Duel Monsters. However, with Dartz and the Leviathan subdued, the memory of that time was erased. The world was given a clean slate. Unfortunately, those who were closely involved did not share in the world's ignorance.

Pegasus was one of those few. His tie to the Shadow Realm and the time his soul was used as a puppet in Dartz's duel insured that his memory remained unhampered with.

The silver haired man stared at Conner's visage and the ease with which he utilized the crystal beasts. There was no question he was the one they had been waiting for. There could be no question that finding the boy around the same time that things were starting up again was beyond mere coincidence.

"You feel that too?"

The voice comes from behind the billionaire. Pegasus isn't surprised. He is very familiar with this person. He glances over his shoulder to meet grey eyes and short red hair. The twenty year old was Alister, one of Dartz former swordsmen. He's wearing dark jeans, biker boots, and a navy blue shirt underneath a leather jacket. After having his soul freed, the red head had gone in search of any survivors, family or otherwise. He found that task increasingly difficult but Pegasus and Alister had reached an accord and the billionaire provided whatever the former swordsman needed.

The results were relatives residing in America but Pegasus didn't push for why the young man kept his distance. If memory served him right, the man had a cousin-_or was it a half-brother?-_who was deaf and one who had a rather uncanny resemblance to his brother. With this information in hand, Alister chose instead to stay on as a swordsman of Pegasus. Something the silver haired billionaire did not see coming and that wasn't the only surprise either.

His exposure to the bottomless power of the Orichalcos had created a rather prominent pathway. With that power gone, another took its place. Shadow magic.

It shouldn't have surprised him. From what he was able to gather, at the very end, when Dartz's magic almost overwhelmed him, the Pharaoh's shadow magic protected him and then repelled the corrupted power of the Orichalcos. This one instance, cemented the power of the shadows. Never would another power overcome it or stop it and neither did that mean that it would bow to just anyone. But Pegasus had to admit that Alister and the other two young men were formidable opponents. They did prove themselves. The blonde duelist even managed to hand the Pharaoh a defeat and if that wasn't worthy of acceptance than Pegasus didn't know what was.

The power of shadow magic also came naturally to the three but didn't taint their soul. Pegasus attributed this ease with the time they spent in Dartz presence or to the resolve they displayed after the truth of their circumstances that landed them in Dartz services. So hearing Alister mentioning the same disturbance as he had not a few moments ago was not a surprise.

"Hmm."

"It's got something to do with this new kid, doesn't it?" That's not an actual question.

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps my foot! Something is happening. Something big." Alister glares at the screens all around them. He's unnerved.

"Of course something is happening. The forces of the universe care little for our desire for a peaceful lunch. But why do I have the feeling you know something I don't?"

"Rafael and Valon can feel it too. Only thing is, they've been having dreams too." The red head shifted his weight between his feet. "I'm not. That means something is calling out to them, like how the dragons chose which duelist would use them."

That was a terrifying thought. If duelist were being picked, then that meant that whatever was happening was already in motion. Pegasus wasn't sure if Conner was ready for whatever was coming his way. But with Valon and Rafael, Conner and whoever else was chosen had powerful buffers and even better allies.

"Then all we can do is prepare and hope we're ready. I doubt just because you weren't chosen you'll leave your friends to fend for themselves, after all, you've seen how effective teamwork can be." He chuckled, "And I doubt Kaiba-boy will be pleased."

"When is he ever?" Alister scoffs, "What about that League and their rivals?"

"They're helpless in such matters." He replies with certainty, "and what's more. Most of them, if not all, believe this to be nothing more than a simple card game. When the time comes, they will suffer the most. I almost fell sorry for them."

"Well, _"when the time comes,"_ isn't happening right now. Right now, you've got a pack of hyenas sniffing around where they don't belong. I doubt you'll be able to hold them off much longer."

"Then it's time to lay out some bait. It will keep them busy and even give Conner-boy an actual challenge."

"You're going to set him up? Won't that expose him?"

"Not quite." Pegasus takes another sip of his wine, "A rumor here, a whisper there and then we have both teams wondering 'what if?' and all Conner has to do is duel without giving himself away. It's really that simple."

"That simple, huh?" Alister gives Pegasus a disbelieving look. "And what makes you think they'll fall for that?"

"I'll be there of course. If I want to sell the idea, I just have to show up…with you at my side."

"Me?" the red head frowns.

"As my knight, Alister-boy," the billionaire chuckles, "you're as infamous as I am popular. They'll pay double attention with you there. In fact, they'll take your appearance very seriously."

Alister knew he wasn't lying. Ever since he started working for Pegasus, Alister's noticed the effect his position has had on him. Security, for one, was not only easier to get through but the other officers tended to shy away from him. When he was on the clock, he would switch his jacket for his biker coat, the one he wore when he was a pawn for Dartz, and then all he had to do was stand near the billionaire. Apparently, his presence was intimidating enough to cause several businessmen to scurry out of Pegasus' office.

There was also the fact that Alister wasn't a normal human, either. His new connection to the shadow magic that Dartz had vilified so passionately made him a very valid threat and if Alister were still his hateful, vengeful, self, he would have surrendered to the darker nature of shadow magic. As it was, Alister is fortunate he had something to ground him. He had his employment with Pegasus and he had his family, even if he hasn't formally met them. He will…eventually.

"Rafael's on his way. He should be leaving France any day now. Valon says he's going to head over to Japan to see if they know something…" Pegasus frowns at the uncharacteristic pause.

"Go on."

"They said they felt like they were being pulled in those directions. It's not…urgent but it was a persistent feeling. Rafael says _Eatos_ was fidgety, restless."

"Then we can assume that whatever is going on will start here in America, or in Japan. Interesting."

"Guess I'll be scaring off more of your company then."

"Indeed." Pegasus grins as the various screens illuminated his dark eyes as they followed Conner's latest duel.

* * *

Black Canary made her way through the Watchtower corridors looking for a specific dark clad hero. She found him just as he was exiting the science wing, most likely having had a chat with Captain Atom.

"We have a problem."

Batman gave the blond heroine a frown before moving on toward the Monitor Room. He doesn't give her any indication that his listening but she follows him and starts to talk anyway. She knows he's paying attention.

"Robin came to me." There is a subtle shift in Batman's shoulders. "He was concerned that Megan's attention for Conner was detrimental to his health. I took what he said under consideration. But given his situation, I thought it better an excess of attention compared to none at all."

"I take it your opinion on the matter has changed." The pair makes it to their destination and Batman pulls up several holo-screens.

"Superboy has started to exhibit rapid behavioral changes. But you already knew that part. He's started withdrawing from the team, his food intake changes day to day, and his mood swings have grown to the point that I'm inclined to have him tested."

Black Canary heaves a frustrated sigh. She runs a hand through her hair then moves to stand next to the Dark Knight. She isn't surprised to see him pulling up logs in the mountain and shifting through the surveillance.

"I also got a phone call from his school. He hasn't attended in weeks. No one noticed because he's had some of the other students cover for him."

"You think he's avoiding the school to get away from Miss Martin."

"Avoidance has been his new coping mechanism. He avoids training alone with me. He avoids the topic of Superman, doesn't even ask if he's aware of his progress. He avoids the team when they start to ask questions." She sighs.

"So they've taken to doing their absolute best not to upset him. But this cannot keep going. It's not healthy and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about if this was allowed to escalate."

"Superboy's proven he has issues with telepath. Preventing the situation from spiraling out of control is the preferable to dealing with it when it becomes detrimental to their ability to properly function. Recommendations?"

"You know what would be most effective." She gives him a hard stare. "Or should I say who?"

"We've tried that route." He stops to turn to the blonde martial artist. "We agreed he was no longer a viable solution."

"Then a find a way to make him a part of it." She gives him a fierce look. She wasn't budging from this. "Do whatever you need to but get him on board. Play dirty if you have to."

With that Black Canary turns on her heel and marches away. She pays no mind to whatever look Batman may be giving her. The only thing that matters to her is that Conner gets the help he needs and she's certain he needs Superman. This time the red caped man was useful and if she had to have him dragged into whatever was necessary then she'd do that. Conner's well being was all that mattered at this point.

* * *

He woke up burning.

Conner lurched out of bed and crashed to the floor. His face is pressed to the floor and when he takes a breath, every nerve shocks, fires and screams. His limbs stiffen and lock, trapping him on the floor. His hands twitched but did not clench. His spine lurches to the side, arching with a pressure that Conner was aware should hurt but could only vaguely feel. His tongue sat heavy and thick in his mouth. The corner of the room, where the wall and the floor meet is his only focus point and even that sight was waning.

His chest was being squeezed, something broke-the noise resounding throughout the room. Conner could hear it, could hear bone breaking, fracturing but cannot move. He opens his mouth, tries to at least, to call out but his muscles spasm. They do not move as he wants them to. Nothing moves as he wants it to.

There is a pressure on his chest, his legs, paralyzing. The more he fights, the worse it feels. He inhales air only to fall short. Everything constricts, tightens. He can't breathe…

Mercifully, Conner blacks out.

Unaware, he loses control of his body and starts to flail sporadically. Wolf whined from his place on the floor. He could do nothing as his alpha started seizing uncontrollably. The rest of the pack closes in but are likewise helpless. Lobo lies down beside Wolf, inches away from Conner's form. The other crystal beasts crowd around their vulnerable teen. They shift anxiously when blood foams from his lips, a harsh gagging cough clamors its way to meet their sensitive ears.

They don't move and Wolf starts to tremble. He didn't understand what was happening but he knew he couldn't call for the other two legged members. Lobo gives the smaller canine a soothing lick on the cheek.

"It's almost done." He reassures.

The seizure stops and Conner lays on the ground listless. Wolf and Lobo move in to clean his face, wiping away the blood and sweat gathering on his face.

Conner stirs slowly. His eyes flutter open and then close. He flexes his fingers, willing his body to respond. His legs twitch. Conner struggles to gain his bearings. He is unsure and careful. Ruby gently checks his back for any damage, making sure not to put any pressure on his spine. The teen gives a pathetic whine that ends in a dry coughing fit.

When he is able to feel his muscles contract sporadically, he dares to move. Placing his arms on the ground, he uses his arms to lift himself off the floor. His vision starts to swim and he falls down onto one knee. Mammoth steadied Conner around his upper arms with his trunk. The teen leans back slightly before forcing himself to his feet. Wolf and Lobo stay close to his sides as he staggers to the bathroom.

Conner drops himself into the bathtub as Lobo takes the shower knobs gently between his jaws and fiddles with the water until it's lukewarm. The dark haired teen sighs in relief before jumping slightly. His chest still hurt. With a care he would normally reserve for his cards, he slips his arms through his shirt, stops to heave a sigh, and then pulls the shirt over his head and off.

"Wh-what?" His voice is hoarse and it's painful to talk.

Covering the entirely of his upper chest was the Duel Monster symbol for Light. The kanji lines were neat…and fresh. The flesh on his chest was torn open and right away Conner could see why he was in so much pain.

"You're healing slows the marking." Lobo rumbles. "Try to relax. The less tension there is the easier it will be."

Conner could see what he meant. Parts of the wound were already scabbing over. He could see the skin knitting itself back together. Other parts of the Japanese word spill precious red life. Even those were already starting to close, to heal, only for the scabs to open and start the cycle over. It was a grotesque rhythm and the teen couldn't tear his eyes away.

"W-wh-," his voices cracks.

"Don't talk," Lobo quickly cuts in, "you're exhausted. The mark is supposed to move beyond the surface and onto the soul. It should have been done when you regained consciousness. I apologize, I had not considered the effect your abilities would have on this when I saw it starting."

Wolf carefully curled himself into the clone's side. Lobo followed his example and took the place on Conner's other side. Ruby, Cat, Tiger, and Eagle found spots within the tiny bathroom while Mammoth, Tortoise, and Pegasus hovered from the doorway.

"You have been burdened with glorious purpose." (1) Lobos sadly sighs and continues on, voice low, ears pressed back. "To defend, to protect…to die for the sake of others…that is your purpose. That is what this symbol has chosen you for."

Conner gives a small sound from the back of his throat and lolls his head to the side but even the flowing water does nothing to hide the teen's new tears or the discontent from the other crystal beasts. The teen knows the beast monster is referring to more than just his hero work. He knows Lobo isn't talking about possibilities but certainty. He will die saving the life of another. He comes to understand that he will never retire. He will never grow old nor have children. He was destined to die. The teen's chest tightens just as his muscles tense and pain blanks across his thoughts. Wolf licks his alpha in an attempt to comfort him. Lobo's ears lay flat on top his head and gives a pitiful whine.

Conner goes to wipe his face but stops at the sight of his hand. On the back of his hand, is a brand, a tattoo, glowing with a shimmering gold light. Right away, Conner recognizes the Celtic design but doesn't have the energy to remember what it means. He shows his diamond monster, a silent question in the air.

"Hmm?" Lobo cocks his head to the side in confusion. "It's familiar…it looks like…"

Lobo's eyes narrow completely focused on the new mark. He sniffs it carefully before giving the hand a tender, cursory lick. The white creature's ears immediately perk up in attention.

"It is." He presses his body into the teen's side almost as if he was trying to plaster himself to the teen. "_Hope_…"

He licks Conner's tears from his face.

"It is a mark for those who can, in their own way, turn on a small light in a dark room." (2)

Conner opens his mouth to try to say something but winces. It was unnecessary as Lobo continues on.

"It's different then this mark," he gestures to the wound on the teen's chest, "Alone, it stands for someone who is capable of bringing change to the world. Good change. It is separate from the question of life and death. What these two mean together, however, I cannot say."

The helpless look that Conner gives the diamond wolf makes Lobo hate himself for not knowing more. But the truth was that the sight of these marks at the same time on the same person was not something that was heard of before.

"I do not know." Lobo whispers. Conner doesn't say anything, couldn't even if he wanted to. He just buries his head in his monster's fur.

Nothing is said after that. The crystal beasts crowd as close as possible. Ruby joins the pile in the tub, curling herself on the clone's lap, uncaring if her fur got wet. Cat reaches over to make the water warmer before placing herself back on the floor. The night turns into one long night of healing and bleeding. Conner passes out, exhausted, before the sign on his chest is done and it is only as the sun starts to rise that the symbol disappears leaving behind not even a blemish.

* * *

In a lavish suburban home, a certain blonde duelist jolts awake, a similar burning experience spreading along her chest before it passes just as quickly as it started. The symbol of light disappears within moments and on her hand is a glowing Celtic tattoo. The meaning whispers to her from the back of her mind: _Friendship_. She stares in awe.

* * *

Erika watches, legs tangled in her sheets as elaborate lines glisten across her skin. The answer dances along her vision: _Trust_.

* * *

A brunette falls out of bed, shaking her hand as it, too, illuminates her bedroom. Branded on her skin is a Celtic knot. Suddenly aware, it symbolizes _Happiness_.

* * *

Valon clutches his chest with one hand. His other he holds at length, watching the glowing knot forming on the back of his hand: _Love_.

* * *

A tanned and blonde man, covered in sweat, watches his hand as that mark gleams in the dark room. He looks to the side where his monster, a woman garbed in a Native American dress with an eagle head worn as a crown, and a pair of clear eagle wings.

"Eatos." She gives her human a small smile and flexes her wings as she places a hand over his new mark.

"Peace, Master." Her smile grows, "_Peace_."

* * *

Right...so all the symbols are celtic symbols. I had links here for those of you who prefer visuals and for some reason the links arent showing up. If anyone is really curious PM me for the links until I figure out why they arent sticking onto the document.

But the lines I pointed out toward the end belong to these guys:

1. Loki's line in the Avenger's movie

2. Miep Gies words in the film, Freedom Writers

And now, my favorite part, Review! I do love hearing from you guys.


	4. Shifting Cards

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I wish I did…

Well for those curious, I had an okay weekend in Georgia. But I would not move there. The heat! Oh! Sweet Merciful A/C! So sticky! But alas, family and homework has kept me away.

However, here it is. Served well done, just for you all!

* * *

Chapter 4

Shifting Cards…

* * *

Conner could feel the mark settling, at last. He could feel it borrowing beneath his skin. There was no scar. There was no rednesss or swelling. There was, and still is, no evidence it was ever present in the first place. But the teen could tell. He x-rayed his own chest and found fractured ribs, a punctured lung, torn ligaments, and legions on his heart. But the only outward sign was how labored his breathing was.

Moving hurt, moving was painful.

But his body was healing. That's all that matters. The cracks in his ribs were sealing. But it was slow going. Too slow. Conner spent most of the morning hiding in his room, unwilling to leave, even when Wally called through the door. He did force himself to join the team in the lounge sometime in the afternoon.

The teen didn't know how long how he stayed cooped up in his room, there was a pressure in his head that kept him from focusing. Conner couldn't tell what time it was, let alone what day. When he joins the others, however, he wishes he had stayed in his room. The others stop and give him strange looks, worry, fear and something else. He's seen this look before but the pounding in his head worsens, refusing him the simple ability to name it.

"Conner?" Megan takes a step toward him.

"I'm fine!" he snaps at her, snarling and baring his teeth at her. There was a growing ache in his ears, his temples, behind his eyes, and the last thing he needed was Megan getting closer.

The martin's eyes widen and she moves quickly away from the clone. After the first few missions, Conner never reverted back to any of his more feral tendencies. Until now that is. The others are equally shocked. Robin steers the girl back toward the kitchen and away from Conner. He wasn't sure if Conner had finally snapped from Megan's presence or something else. But it was better to be safe just in case.

Conner made his way to the couch, secretly happy no one was using it. The clone sat in one corner and stretched out his body along the rest of it. Then he let his head fall back on the arm of the couch. He closed his eyes and did his best to ignore everyone else in the room. Kaldur was reading a book on one of the chairs at the table as Wally ate. The red-head had slowed his rapid consumption and was casting glances at Conner every few seconds. Artemis sat on an adjacent chair, cleaning her bow, and looking Conner over as well.

The teen was too disoriented to notice how bad he started to look.

Walking into the lounge, the hybrid didn't appear any different but when he let himself relax into the cushion of the couch, the change is immediate. While Conner had enough sense to change into a dry change of clothes, it did nothing to hide his changed condition. His complexion was pale and sickly. His eyes were red-rimmed with prominent shadows underneath them. A clear sign he didn't get much, if any, sleep and they also tell the team he's been crying. Conner's usual wind-blown, healthy, hair lay limp, several sticking to his forehead. The most worrying was the teen's harsh breathing.

It was unsteady, uneven.

It told the team something was wrong. Very wrong. Their teammate needed help but was in no mood to ask or accept that help. So they waited. Robin took a seat on the other couch, close enough to keep an eye on Superboy. The others slowly follow the boy wonder's example. The other members trickle into the lounge, they get as close as possible without trying to crowd their friend and make him feel trapped.

Wolf slowly wonders into the room after ensuring that his alpha's secret duffle bag was secure. After his alpha went out, he had returned with a medium sized duffle bag, which Wolf was glad for. The silver case was much too shiny and would attract too much attention. The canine had placed the bag underneath his own bedding. Wolf was certain the other two leggers would not care to search beyond his alpha's things like they had done before. The white venom animal whined at the sight of said alpha. The other two legged members of the pack turn to watch him, as if he had the answers. He did. But he would not give them. He would not betray his alpha. Wolf trots over to the clone, climbs onto the couch, lies across Conner and nuzzles his face into the teen's lap.

Conner stirs lightly, looks down to see Wolf's sad eyes and lowered ears, looking back at him. The teen runs a hand through his pet's fur, letting the repetitive motion calm him. He glances to the side to see Lobo curled around the couch, head resting on the floor next to him, watching over the pair. The other crystal beasts have also taken perches around the room, their focus solely on him.

"You have a slight fever," Lobo whispers.

"Hm?" Conner misses the concerned looks his teammates give him.

"You have to eat something, Conner." Tiger rumbles from his place in front of the TV. "It will help settle your body and your mind."

"Eat?" The teen's eyes roam around the room, "don't want to. Not hungry."

Conner's subconsciously glad he doesn't have to duel for a while. Robin discreetly calls for Batman. From the boy wonder's perspective, they were out of time. Superboy needed help now. He notices how Wally carefully goes back to the kitchen and comes back with a cold bottle of water. The red head walks right up to the clone and places the bottle against his sweaty head. Conner jerks in surprise and stares at Wally with glazed eyes. He's looking at the speedster but not seeing him. That raises the teams worry.

Conner doesn't fight Wally. He doesn't do anything.

Megan wrings her hands nervously, torn between her desire to help her crush and her fear of being rejected by him. Artemis settles her fiddling for her by grabbing the martin and dragging her to the kitchen. Kaldur follows them and glances over as the archer pulls out several ingredients to make soup. The team leader takes an unused wash cloth, a bowl, and fills it with cold water. Artemis pulls out a few eggs and starts to show the telepath how to cook them with the soup and the team leader leaves them.

He places the bowl on the coffee table, wets the cloth and replaces the bottle with the cloth. Conner doesn't fuss or move besides a slight fluttering of his eyes. Wally opens the water bottle, puts it on the teen's dry lips and gently coaxes the clone to sip from the bottle.

"The girls are making soup." Aqualad informs the others.

"Con?" Wally whispers, "Buddy, what happened?"

The hybrid doesn't answer. He opens his eyes just a crack and stares at the ceiling. He takes a deep breath when Wally moves the water away and the harsh wheezing that echoes throughout the room, terrifies the team. The girls return carrying a hot bowl of soup, pale face and shaken. They hesitate before making their way toward Conner. Robin opens his holo-computer, and starts to document all of Conner's symptoms. Wally and Kaldur make room for the girls but can do nothing to convince Wolf to move from the couch. So they try to stay as close as possible without bumping into each other.

Conner doesn't register their presence. His entire focus is on the lacerations along his lungs. The ribs and the puncture wound have healed well but it still hurts. The cold water is a welcome contrast to the burning storm wreaking havoc on his insides.

"Once they get some food into him, he'll be fine." Lobo reassures the others.

"Are you sure?" Tortoise asks, "That stuff doesn't look very edible. Are we sure this is sanitary?"

"I crush little people if they bad." Mammoth huffs.

"And I'd be happy to join you," Cat purrs, "this martin girl is getting on my nerves."

Cat and Mammoth pay extra attention to Megan's attempts to rouse the feverish duelist. For a moment, Ruby considers joining them before shaking her head and curling herself into Conner's neck purring into his ear.

"It would do us no good to waste our energy. Conner is being cared for and that is all we can ask for." Tiger interjects

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Eagle screeches, "I think we're gonna have some company. And soon, too!"

Eagle's keen eyes observe Robin and the numerous screens the boy hero opens and then closes. The winged-beast tilts his head to the side, shifting his attention between Robin and the pathway to the Zeta Tubes. The other beasts follow his example and quickly pick up on the change in atmosphere. It was expectant.

The team was expecting company and Conner was the only one vulnerable.

"Did the little bird call for the female?" Cat wonders out loud.

"Who ever's comin' we'll be ready." Pegasus reassures, "Conner's not some helpless damsel so long as we're 'round."

Wolf barks in agreement, earning a number of confused and frustrated looks his way. The venom creature starts to lick the sweat off his alpha's face with renewed vigor. With such a strong pack looking after him, Wolf was sure his alpha would recover soon.

The beasts all watch as Kaldur, whose hands are the steadiest, urges Conner to sip spoonfuls of soup at a time. After a few sips, Wally would bring the bottle to his lips and let the cold liquid sooth the teen's overheated form. Megan would change the cloth, re-soaking it in the bowl of cold water.

Alternatively, they watched the path for their guests. They wondered what kept them from arriving as promptly as they usually do. Batman, Red Tornado and Black Canary were not known for being late. If they were not on time then something was wrong and the crystal beasts had to be ready for whatever was coming their way.

The Cave computer burst to life, abruptly, announcing the arrival of those the beasts had been waiting for. However, what they were not expecting was an extra code, an extra name.

"Designation 01-Superman."

Lobo and the others, including Wolf, perk up in shock and turn to their new arrivals. Besides Robin, the other members of the team look up in similar surprise but don't stop focusing on Conner.

Once the adult heroes arrive in the lounge, it's obvious they weren't prepared for the situation that waited for them. Batman, despite Robin's warning, narrows his eyes at the hybrid's condition. Canary doesn't hesitate and goes to check on Conner's temperature with her hand. The teen hero doesn't as much as twitch at the touch but he does continue to pet Wolf. It's the only sign that he's remotely conscious.

"How long has he been like this?" she asks.

For a beat, no one answers. They really don't know. They glance in Superman's direction, take in how uncomfortable the older hero is and how sick Conner is, before they unanimously discard the alien as being of any use. He made it obvious he didn't want to be here. So they would continue as if he wasn't there to begin with. As one, they turn back to Canary, giving her and Conner their sole attention.

"He wasn't like this yesterday," Robin answers carefully. He keeps his face completely blank.

"He's eating." Kaldur adds.

"He was delirious before," Megan pipes up, "he was saying he didn't want to eat. But he wasn't talking to us."

Lobo snarls at the telepath. The other crystal beasts shift angrily. But they stay where they are. She's too close to Conner for them to be comfortable with. They're just glad Wolf was taking up room on the couch.

"Is there anything…?" Superman starts tentatively but Wolf stops the Man of Steel with a ferocious growl, teeth bared.

"That's enough," Batman commands.

But Wolf doesn't. He places both of his front paws on the couch, ready to leap at the older red and blue clad hero. Muscles tenses, coil and ready to pounce. Before Wolf make his jump, Batman steps in front of the canine, blocking his view.

"Relax," Batman lowers his voice and holds one hand up, to try to placate the agitated animal. "Superman is not here to harm Conner. He is not a threat to your alpha. He _is _here to help but you need to stop. Now."

The dark one made Wolf pause. The other hurt his alpha deep, without touching him or forcing him to submit. Having a sire reject you from the pack was painful and Wolf was amazed everyday his alpha endured without the man's presence. The dark one was always good to his alpha, always fair. But still…

Wolf turned to Lobo for guidance. Conner was still unresponsive so the older wolf was the best to look to for answers. Lobo's gaze never wavered from Superman. The crystal beasts were still, also waiting. After a long moment, Lobo grunted before turning away from the alien hero and laying his head back on the floor. Following his example, Wolf returns to his place on the couch not sparing his alpha's sire another look.

"If Superman's here, does that mean you know what's wrong with Conner?" Megan looks at Batman with hopeful eyes. No one misses the way Canary and Batman share a look.

"As of this moment, Superman will be Superboy's legal guardian." Canary watches each of the team's reaction, "he will no longer stay in the Cave."

"Wait." Wally's eye's go wide, "Are you saying Conner's going home…with Superman?"

"Yes. He is." The team is struck silent but only Kaldur and Robin frown at how the older heroes diverted attention away from what was wrong with Conner.

"This is good…right?" Tortoise asks unsure.

"Not with Conner so out of it, no." Lobo answers, "But if they're smart they'll just take him to the infirmary."

"What if he doesn't want to go? With Superman? I mean…" Wally stumbles at the suddenly intense attention, "I mean, he hasn't asked about Superman. At all. Nothing, zilch, nada, zero! In training he takes what he gets from Canary and leaves, that's it. No question 'bout if Superman could do this or that. It's like he just…just doesn't care anymore…"

Wally's voice trails off in the end. He glances around nervously, extremely aware that he might have said too much.

"That is true." Kaldur agrees. "Conner no longer bases his progress off of Superman's caliber."

Then one by one the other members of Young Justice also agree.

"Be that as it may," Black Canary swallows, "leaving Conner confined to the base is not conductive to his well being. Superman has agreed to take him in. And he will take him in."

She gives the Man of Steel a hard look. He winces, slightly, but nods his head not saying a thing.

"Doesn't mean anything if he doesn't want to. I mean, Conner will know Superman doesn't want him, so what's the point?" Wally says frustrated, hands thrown in the air.

"I may not be happy with the situation…" Superman's voice filter's out into the room, "but I'm willing to try."

The team says nothing. They can't. It was more than Superboy had in the beginning but now, it may be too late. Superman may be too late.

"Superboy needs medical treatment. You said he was fine yesterday and he isn't today, he needs to be looked over." Batman's voice draws everyone attention and gestures for Wolf to move. The canine reluctantly gets off the couch.

"Let's get him to the infirmary. Superman, carry him." Batman's voice brokers no argument, "Superboy's, also known as Conner Kent, relocation will be handled once he is coherent and aware."

Superman stares shocked at the teen's name before he flinches at Batman's words but does as ordered. He carefully lifts the teen from the couch and is surprised at how hot his body temperature is. He could feel the heat seeping through Conner's clothes and his own suit. It…was alarming to the older hero. His surprise was apparent to the others and filled them with a hint of trepidation. If the Man of Steel moved a touch faster than his usual calm facade, they said nothing. The crystal beasts watched closely as one by one everyone followed the red caped hero and his bundle to the medical wing.

"Think there's a bit o' hope for that one?" Pegasus asks after a beat.

"That one bad, yes?" Mammonth shakes his large frame, "We hurt bad ones, yes? I grind bad one."

"Suuuuure you can," Eagle squawks, "if you want to get Conner in trouble."

"No trouble for Conner. Conner good boy, ours."

"We should rest." Tiger interrupts, "Conner will need us soon. I suspect he will be better in a few hours."

The others look to Lobo for confirmation and the large wolf answers them.

"Yes, it will not be long now. He was merely low on energy. By sundown he will be fine, like nothing had ever happened."

With that the other crystal beasts disappear and Lobo is left alone. The wolf is quiet before he leans into the shadow of the couch, his body sinking into the dark, leaving the lounge room behind. Lobo shifts, pulling himself away from the dark, into the cover of a random shadow cast by some of the equipment in the infirmary. He leans his head out, to watch the heroes care for his mortal, his master, his Conner. Lobo settles himself on the floor, out of the way but alert. Conner would wake soon and he would be there when he did, ready.

* * *

The stadium was already half full, and the tournament didn't start for another hour. Erika and Sam stood side by side as the duelist competing mingled, checked over their cards and overall, just hung out behind the scenes. The pair would occasionally take a peek to see how big the crowd was. The girls stuck close together, unwilling to part with Conner absent. Despite having only known each other for a few weeks, the trio had bonded deeply and not having him there was crushing for the girls. They tried to stay positive but they had an idea about why he didn't make it. Even when he wasn't up to duel, whenever one of the girls had a go, he'd show up. It was only a few times where he missed out because of the "house". Sam started to call anything that happened to either of Erika or Conner that started with where they lived, "house" because as far as Sam was concerned no place was home unless it felt warm and safe and happy.

Her friends weren't happy there so they weren't homes. Just buildings they were forced to stay in.

Erika and Sam, even though they weren't the only two female duelists there, still earned more attention than they liked. This was due to the fact that both girls had taken to following Conner's example and "wearing" a new identity. Sam was cosplaying as a Japanese school girl complete with a short navy blue sailor mini skirt, navy sailor top with black outlines, a red necktie with thigh high white stockings and a pair of black and white French Maid style pumps with a concealed platform. The blonde left her hair loose but added a matching solid blue Venetian mask to finish off her outfit. She had also strapped her deck to her upper thigh with a leather strap and deck holster, so that it didn't hinder her movement.

Erika wore a red and black irregular goth-steampunk Lolita Kimono skirt with black leggings, a pair of matching blood and wine corset laced up arm warmers and a pair of black sexy Can Can Girl microfiber platform heels. The red headed girl also had left her short hair loose with a Lolita lace hat on her head and a matching lace mask over her eyes. She also wore a leather belt around her waist with a deck holster for her cards. Both girls were stunning and were oblivious to it.

Neither of the girls signed under their real names either. Following Conner's lead again, they took on pen names. Sam took on the name "Yosei," that Conner shot at her during their duel while Conner adopted the name, "Kiba" that everyone kept calling him by. That only left Erika who, with the help of her friends, took on the name, "Sora" because she dreamed of a sky unobstructed by her father's shadow.

Together, the trio made a strange group. But they were always together. The fans they managed to gather in the short few weeks posted the craziest ideas online and viewings of their duels grew each day. The New York Junior Special was one of the few big tournaments that Erika's managed to get away to participate in. Conner and Sam have more leeway so their standing was higher than hers. But if she won this she'd be ranked the same as her friends and as a bonus, a hefty cash prize, just enough to get her away from her father for a few weeks at the least.

Conner had given her the cash he hadn't used, which was a little under half after Sam's shopping trip but still good. She splurged a little to get her outfit but she felt it was worth it, to feel part of a group. The mask also gave Erika a major confidence boost, making her severe stuttering nearly non-existent. If she could stop with the mask off she knew she'd be a whole new person, a better person.

Sam didn't need to win. She didn't even need to be here because of her standing. But she was because she didn't want Erika competing alone. The red head didn't bother to hide her gratitude. It was daunting to see so many duelists gathered in one area. Some eyeing other players and their cards while others stripped the girls with their eyes. The entire atmosphere gave Erika the chills. Fortunately, Sam has experience turning away most of the other duelist and managed to rope one of the nearby security officers into an off-and-on conversation. Without Conner to act as a buffer, the girls were standing in a sea of sharks looking for easy prey.

The girls had a light lunch before the event started. Unlike her friends, whose decks used mostly light and nature attributed monsters Erika had an affinity for the darker sort of monsters. She had monsters any sane person wouldn't want to meet in a lit or a darkened ally. But the red head felt comforted by their presence, by their strange inhumanity.

The day is grueling. It is filled with duels, taunts, and the roar of the crowd. After a while it all becomes one big blur. She barely says a word, too dizzy to think of any comebacks to some of the jeers sent her way. But Erika manages to keep winning, on making it to the semi-finals, and winning.

When her match finishes, she takes a break in the lounge set up for them. It's lavish and complete with luxury furniture, tasteful décor, and a buffet of fresh food. She takes a small bowl of fruit with her and a bottle of water before making herself comfortable and sighing with how good the soft material feels against her back. She relaxes, waiting for Sam to join her. Only when she does, it's with a guard and bad news.

"You lost!" Erika can't hide her surprise.

She knows her friend's duel with Conner wasn't her best and that Sam was actually a good duelist. Erika was expecting to duel her in the finals. Now that she wasn't…Erika swayed on her feet. Sam quickly steered shorter girl back to her seat to calm her.

"Well, I didn't lose, exactly. I got disqualified for kicking my soon-to-be opponent in the groin. Apparently, all women are "tools" and should "know their place," along with a bunch of other things. I have to admit I lost it back there." Sam blushes then gives her friend a bright smile, clasping her hands with Erika's.

"But I'm sure Kiba will be proud!" There is a twinkle in the blonde's eyes, "But the reps are real nice and understanding. That might have to do with my rank, but anyway, they gave the guy a citation. Any more talk like that and he's out! I can't participate but they're letting me watch the rest of the competition so you bet I'll be cheering you on!"

For a long moment, Erika is silent. She's speechless. Then she manages to find her voice.

"So, you'll still be here?" her voice is small.

"You bet. I wouldn't miss it. You're going to win. I know it. If Co-I mean Kiba were here he'd tell you the same thing. Trust me."

Trust. Trust like she couldn't trust her father. Trust like the mark that glowed on her hand, glowed like she imagined an angel's wings would glow, bright and golden and warm and _safe_. Erika tightens her grip, takes a deep breath and releases it. Slowly. _Trust_.

"Okay. Okay."

"Good. Oh! Before I forget," Sam leans close and whispers so only the red head could hear, "this guy uses dark monsters too, mostly spellcasters. Don't hold back."

With her final bit of advice given, she's gone. Erika sits in the same spot, trembling slightly. It takes a minute for her to gather herself. When she does she forces herself to finish her snack and a long drink from her bottle.

* * *

Lex Luthor takes a sip from his wine. He glanced around at the open balcony and kept his face blank with only a hint of annoyance. He had reserved a seat for this game tournament for the sole purpose of gaining ground with one, Maximillion Pegasus, but the man hadn't shown himself. Luthor could admit that the other man had good taste. The tables were of fine quality, the seats were cushioned and the view was breathtaking. The balcony was only a few feet from the floor of the stadium, so those present had an unobstructed show.

And what a show. Luthor was impressed with the holograms for the card game. The monsters were varied, the attacks looked devastating and the mechanics of the game worked to keep the audience in suspense. Some duels were over rather quickly and some had the duelist scrapping at each other with a desperation that surprised even him. There were two in particular that the crowd seemed to adore. The "Lady Sora" and "Yosei," two teens who dressed rather…strange, he would even say provocative. But they did put on a good show.

If he thought there was a chance, Luthor would have tried to buy rights to the game, seeing how much revenue Pegasus must be pulling from a "Junior" tournament. But Luthor wasn't here to try to swindle the other billionaire, no, that would be counter-productive. Pegasus had something that Luthor wanted and to get it, he had to have Pegasus give it to him. Threats don't work on the silver haired man and neither do bribes.

To make matters worse, there were a number of other business men, some small and one large problematic thorn. His name is Bruce Wayne.

The man had also arrived late but was still here before Luthor's target and was as charismatic as ever. The man was seated next him, at Pegasus's personal table, in the front. The two exchanged pleasantries with barely concealed contempt. Luthor could tell the other man was also poking around Pegasus, probably for the same reasons he did, for answers on Shadow magic.

Luthor had only heard rumors, and they were more than likely the same rumors everyone else has heard but it was enough to grab attention. A lot of attention. Magic that could swallow the energy of a lantern power ring? Magic that could chain, even kill a god? Magic that could command any creature in the universe? All were desirable traits. Luthor just had to find out how.

There were no other leads. Savage had tried and failed to come up with anything. Seeking the aid of the more mystical inclined for information, closed doors faster than Deathstroke could pull the trigger, which was saying something. Fear of death did nothing. In fact, those who knew even an inkling seemed to believe death preferable than giving up what they knew.

Klarion was useless as well. The troublemaker had discovered any attempts to get answers blocked and stonewalled. The little hellion had thrown a childish temper tantrum before his own magic blew up in his face. That had not only silenced the troublemaker but make him drop all search into shadow magic together. What's worse, he would tell why. It was obvious having your own magic attack you was a big deal, especially for someone of Klarion's caliber.

That had left one other avenue: Black Atom. That lead died soon after. The mage had practically gone still before making it very clear that he would associate with no one who so much as inquired about shadow magic. When Ra's tried to press, he was quickly rebuffed with a simple warning.

"Shadow is stronger than both, Light or Dark. Should you chose continue in your pursuit, you will find no god to save you, no demon to bargain with, and no blissful death to fall in to. Agony will be your eternal companion."

No one's heard from him since. Any attempts to contact or tract the elusive fighter were fruitless and with his departure that left Pegasus as the last alternative.

So it was a relief when the silver haired man finally did show and he's carrying a silver case in one hand. Luthor lifts an eyebrow in question but says nothing.

"Gentlemen." He greets them pleasantly and the three exchange handshakes.

"I apologize for my tardiness." Pegasus takes his seat across from them the other two businessmen are seated on the other side of the table. He places the case behind his chair and out of their line of sight.

"But I do hope the both of you have enjoyed the tournament so far."

"It's been an eye opener I'll admit." Wayne gives a charming smile, "You must be proud of the duelists here."

"Oh I am!" Pegasus claps his hands once, "They are all unique individuals and the visitors simply love them." The billionaire gestures around them.

"And Lady Sora takes to the field!" The crowd gives an enthusiastic roar. The three billionaires look over to the field as Erika walks out into the spotlight. She gives a small wave to a group of children in the audience.

"There seems to be a…preference among the fans. Such as this Sora character. Is that even her real name?" Luthor inquires.

"Tsk. Tsk, Mr. Luthor." Pegasus, still with a smile, wags his index finger back and forth. "There's no telling. What kind of billionaire would I be if I gave out the identities of some of my best charges, hmm? Besides, the mystery adds to the fun."

Luthor clenches his jaw but bites back the retort sitting on the tip of his tongue.

"But enough about business. This day isn't about anything other than a good bit of fun. Oh! The duel is starting."

With that exclamation Pegasus turns back around and ignores the looks the other two men give him. Luthor decides to be a tad forceful and try to grab the man's attention, when out of nowhere Alister appears. The sight of Pegasus' knight in leather silences the more ruthless portion of his mind. Luthor forces himself to lean further in his seat and relax. The mysterious young man was Pegasus personal guard, though Luthor was sure Pegasus didn't need one. It was rumored Alister could use shadow magic and had a rather merciless streak.

Luthor wasn't keen on finding out. He wanted power but not if it cost him his life. He'd rather pay with the life of someone else.

Again, Lex Luthor forced the more ruthless part of his mind to quiet down. With the red head present, he had to be careful not to seem threatening, at all. He heard quite a few tales about those agents that Ra's sent and he wasn't eager to join them or share their fate. Even if they were in a public place, Luthor wouldn't put it past the leather clad man to pay him a visit. One Luthor was sure he'd more than likely regret.

For all the power Shadow magic promised, the biggest factor was that there was no defense. There was no way to suppress, or conquer it. How the pair before him controlled it was also unknown and there was no question they could.

They oozed with power. Every muscle and line along their bodies spoke of security in that power.

Luthor wanted it, all of it.

He glanced over at Bruce Wayne before looking away and he didn't care who had to crush to get it, either.

Luthor keeps one eye on Pegasus and one on the duel, just to humor the man. So, it was a curious change of pace when both Pegasus and his guard tense. They gaze at the duel with a fierce intensity that borders on something, not hostile but still just as potent. When the girl wins the atmosphere remains charged.

"Were you expecting a different outcome?" he finally asks.

"No, but it just occurred to me that I have some urgent business to take care of."

"Buisness?" Wayne questions, "I thought today was for fun? Surly someone else can handle it."

"I'm afraid not," Pegasus lightly chuckles, "but rest assured, Alister will gladly keep you company. I won't be long."

Then the man quickly stands. It doesn't escape either man's notice how tightly Pegasus grips the suitcase. But the silver haired man is quick to exit. Alister steps forward, blocking their view of his employer's retreating back, leaving both men curious as to where the billionaire is heading.

The three are silent for a while before Wayne decides to try talking to the knight.

It fails.

Alister isn't all there. His focus is on them for sure but the young man is also looking around them, beyond the balcony. Both men had the distinct feeling he was seeing something they couldn't. They fought the strange chill that gripped them, unexpectantly. Alister is clipped and short with them. After a while, Wayne relents and turns to watch the other duelists, taking a few bites of the fresh fruit. Luthor joins him, taking care to partake in the luxurious food and drink laid out on the table. He pays extra attention to the other duels while Pegasus is away. Plans to discuss them or perhaps a chance to see what the pair had seen in them running along his thoughts.

* * *

Erika fiddles with the hem of her dress. She tried to be as unassuming as possible. Some of the other duelists wander a bit before a commotion outside draws their attention and they leave the room. She doesn't remain alone, however. After several minutes, several security men in suits enter the lounge using the other entrance and make their way to her, making Erika tense.

"Lady Sora." One states stopping in front of her, "Mr. Pegasus wishes to speak with you."

"O-okay." She stands hesitatingly and follows.

When she finally sits down with the maker of Duel Monsters she almost faints. The room is empty save for a round coffee table and two plush chairs. The billionaire sits immaculately in his chair, a smile on his face. The guards leave them alone and then it's just the two of them.

"You've grown since I last saw you, "Lady Sora" and I must say I'm impressed." Pegasus starts. "To think such a shy young lady could be such a ferocious fighter. You've certainly fooled me."

Erika feels her face grow warm. There was no mistake that Pegasus knew who she was, he gave her the duel phone after all. But to hear him compliment her, someone old enough to be her father, it was a memorial moment for her. Not trusting her voice, she gave him a shy smile and a single nod of her head. She did feel a bit proud for surprising him.

"Hm. You are something special, indeed." A shadow passes over his eyes, too fast for Erika to catch it. "For that, I'm going to tell you a secret."

He leans forward just an inch.

"Duel Monsters is not a game. It is very real." He leans back, places his elbows on the arm rest of his chair and interlaces his hands.

"Every once in a while, I'll carry a unique or rare card or deck with me. I would visit various tournaments hoping to find duelists with some quality that calls to them. For you see, it isn't the duelist who picks the card. It is the cards who pick the duelist. Understand?"

"Um…" Erika blinks rapidly in confusion. She doesn't understand.

"You see, my dear," Pegasus pulls out a card from his pocket and places it on the table. It's his Toon Dark Magician Girl monster card. "Every card is more than just a pretty picture. It is the embodiment of that monster's soul. Each time you summon a monster you awaken that monster from its slumber and bring it to the human world."

"Are you saying the monsters…the monsters are alive?" Erika whispers, too stunned to be shy or afraid.

"I am. Have you ever talked to them, ever felt like they could hear you?"

Erika quickly looks to her lap. She _has_ talked to her cards before. When she was alone and locked in her room, she'd whisper her dreams to them. Whenever she had to meet a suitor, she'd pour out all of her emotions, all her hate and fear and sadness. Whenever she managed to get away for a while, she'd tell them all her hopes and desires. Each time, each and every time, she felt better. She felt like someone cared.

"Then I can assure you that they were listening." Pegasus's smile grew. Her silence was all the answer he needed. "In ancient times, humans used monsters for many purposes but mostly for fighting, for killing."

"But not all sought madness and mayhem." He starts again, "With the rampancy of bandits and other such unsavory characters, the more vulnerable sought protection. The more protection they sought, the stronger the bond between monster and human grew. Over time, the monsters grew fond of their humans and those humans became not only fearless, but powerful, they became not only beautiful-very much so-but alluring and they in turn grew fond of their monsters." He sighs, suddenly.

"Of course, like all great stories of old, where there is good there is bad. Not all humans could summon a beast and jealousy clouded their hearts. They looked on as the monsters blessed their humans with grace and a strength that exists nowhere else in the universe. Eventually the monster became the summoner's _Ka_, their spirit monster. It was the kind of bond that could make a mortal greater than a god and the bondless could not have that."

When Erika shakily looks up from her lap, Pegasus takes a moment to lock Erika's gaze with his own. Through sheer will, Erika manages to keep from fleeing at the sight of the billionaire. There was something about him, something otherworldly in his stare, in his voice. Then his very persona intensifies and the red head finds herself gripping the seat with one hand and her deck with the other. The moment she grasps her cards, a tremendous wave of something pushes back at her. She can't describe it, there aren't enough words to convey how or why she suddenly feels at ease. But Erika relaxes in her seat, secure, safe and knows it.

"Thus the Fall began." Pegasus smiles knowingly, "As the name suggest, it was the end of the bond between man and monster. The others had found a way to separate summoners from their beast before the bond was complete. For those who had come to have a Ka, their spirits were suppressed for a short time but it was all the bondless needed. Untold numbers of people perished at the hands of the envious. Whole populations simply disappeared and the monsters retreated. For a time, a short time."

"The thing about monsters is that they're not human, they do not become possessions. They do the possessing and as punishment for inferring, for taking away what was theirs, the monsters set upon mankind. They hunted, they preyed upon those responsible. They destroyed them is all parts of life, leaving nothing untouched. When they were done, the monsters made sure to drag their souls someplace they would never leave, someplace they would be forever tormented."

Pegasus's smile grows sharp as Erika's eyes grew wider and wider.

"When all was said and done, the monsters were not sated. They wanted their mortals. They wanted the men and women to whom they had bonded with. But they were gone, their souls had passed on and the monsters could not follow them. So they waited. The monsters were good at waiting. When I created Duel Monsters, I opened a doorway that had been sealed for over millennia, and the monsters, well, they couldn't be more pleased. This was their chance to find the souls that been taken from them so long ago. Only this time, they have no intention of letting go."

The silver haired man puts his card away and places a silver metal case on the table.

"This time, there is a very real possibility that the world will burn before the monsters let us perish a second time. And as I said before, it is always the cards that chose their master. Just as the Crystal Beasts knew Conner was theirs, so too has this one chosen you. I may have arrived a bit late but I did manage to catch your last duel. This particular beast I've held onto for a while. I had almost given up hope of finding one it would claim and from what I witnessed you need him just as much as he needs you."

With that Pegasus opens to reveal one single monster card. With Pegasus urging, Erika reaches in and gently retrieves the card. The moment her hand touches the card, a chill rushes through her. Not the fearful kind but the one that you welcome after a long time spent under an unrelenting heat wave. She brushes her fingers over the face of the card, awe spreading over her features. The red head couldn't describe it but it was as if she was welcoming home an old friend. The friend you spend your entire childhood with only to wake one morning to find them gone and every moment they're gone, you miss them, you cry for them to return. Erika recognizes the stinging sensation building in her eyes and turns to Pegasus, unsure.

"He's mine?" she holds the card close, tears close to spilling over. But Pegasus' eyes become soft and he nods his head.

"All yours and you, his. Just as it was so long ago…" He trails off, closes the case and smiles again, "Let me walk you out. There is still some time before the finals. I look forward to handing you that grand prize."

As she's escorted back to the lounge, Erika feels herself tremble. She's hardly aware of how much time passes, only seeing as the number of duelist dwindles more and more. When the sun finally sinks below the horizon and twilight dawns, the massive stadium lights go on. The crowd screams, craving more and more.

So she talks. She runs her forefinger along the back of her new card and whispers to it.

Erika hopes and wishes and does the one thing that was the absolute hardest thing for her. She puts her absolute trust in someone else. She trust Sam will be there watching her, supporting her. She trust Pegasus won't take back her new card. She trusts him when he says that duel monsters are real and that they hear-that they care. Finally, she gathers her courage and puts unquestionable trust in her monsters, in her cards.

"Lady Sora, please report to the atrium." Erika isn't sure if she's ready but she places her new card within her deck and makes her way out of the lounge.

* * *

It is a while before Pegasus joins them again. This time there is a deceivingly lack of a case. But there is a grin on his face. The kind of grin that a man wears when he's won something and it's familiar. Luthor knows he's worn one just like it before. It eats at his curiosity.

But the man greets them again and starts on small talk. He asks all the right questions, keeping everything away from anything remotely about merging or entering an alliance. Neither Luthor nor Wayne gain any ground with the man. Any inquiry into the billionaire's goals or hidden desires is rebuffed with a smile and a handful of grapes. Wayne doesn't help in that he decides to aid the silver haired man when Luthor tried to delve into the man's more personal life.

No doubt a ploy to gain favor and Luthor isn't going to help his opposition. But it is frustrating that he has to contend with a self-assured mage with a hidden agenda and Bruce Wayne poking around. The only reason that comes to mind for the other's interference is the League. Luthor nearly sees red at the thought but reins his temper in. It wouldn't do to leave Pegasus with a bad impression.

Mages were all about power. A lack of control could be taken as someone having no power and he couldn't have that. He was a Luthor after all.

"If you don't mind me asking," Wayne stays relaxed, "what prompted you to start Duel Monsters?"

"Well now," Pegasus gestures to the waiter, "that's a loaded question Mr. Wayne."

The waiter approaches the table and pours wine for all three. Luthor is sure Pegasus won't answer because so far the man had been unrelentingly protective of anything personal and the inspiration for the game would count as personal.

"I took a trip," Pegasus starts and immediately, he has both of their attention, "it was a marvelous trip. I've been around the world. I've seen wonders and horrors in equal measure." He takes a sip of his wine, smiles at the other two men across from him, and takes his time, knowing just how impatient they could be and continuing.

"But Duel Monsters was created by my insatiable curiosity. A curiosity that almost took my life." He swirls his glass lazily.

Both men lean in as much as possible without trying to be obvious. Pegasus turns back to the tournament and spies one of his security guards making his way to them. He decides to wrap up his plan for the two men quickly. Pegasus had originally planned on drawing out the suspense but he was sure one of them would bring it back up at a later time.

"What I discovered," he takes another sip, "was that power does not inherently belong to anyone. It can be given and it can be traded, but never, ever truly owned or possessed. But there were those who placated it, power that is. All trace of these people is long gone now but before human greed condemned the nature of the world, I held this knowledge and was lost by it…" his eyes take on a faraway look.

"…But instead of hording this knowledge, I decided to share it with the world. That is how Duel Monsters was born."

He gestures to the stadium with his glass.

"And the world in turn rejoiced, fearless and hungry for more." He glances at the two men with a sharp smile, "Who was I to deny them?"

Wayne and Luthor are speechless. It takes them a moment to collect themselves and decipher exactly what the other man had said. They found it both enlightening and annoyingly vague. All they managed to get was that something significant triggered the creation of the game. Whether that encounter was with a divine or demonic being isn't clear nor is it clear if he had an encounter with a person at all.

They could only speculate on to what "knowledge" the event gave Pegasus and how creating the game was "sharing" that information. Before they could try grilling the billionaire, the guard that Pegasus saw interrupted them and whispered something to his boss. Pegasus frowned briefly before murmuring swift instructions to the man. He leaves the trio but the atmosphere over the table changes again and Pegasus places his glass on the table, a frown on his face. It is obvious he is not happy.

"Is there a problem?" Wayne bravely asks while Luthor is content to try to use any sign of weakness to his advantage.

"Hardly," Pegasus waves his question away, "Just an inconvenience. One I'm about to remedy." Alister looks over his shoulder at the direction the guard left, frowns and looks back at Pegasus.

"That one, too." It's not a question. The silver haired man seems to know what his knight is referring to.

"Of course. You expected anything else?" Alister doesn't say anything. Merely glances in the direction that guard reappears with not only more guards but a familiar teen in a sailor uniform.

"She's here." Pegasus quickly stands and turns to greet his new guest. It only takes the other two men a moment to recognize the girl as one of the fan's favorites.

"Yosei, darling!" Pegasus stretches out his arms, giving Yosei the opening for a hug, as if she were a long time friend.

"Pegasus!" Yosei returns enthusiastically and, to the shock to Wayne and Luthor, accept the billionaire's invitation. "It's so good to see you again!"

The pair separate after a moment where Yosei looks Pegasus over.

"You don't look sick. So that's good. I hope everything's okay. I mean better than me but you probably already know about that, huh? Oh! Are you having company? Sorry if I was interrupting. I wasn't was I? I hate having to impose." Her voice is happy and upbeat.

"Not to worry, my dear." Pegasus gives her a wide smile, "We were running out of topics to talk about anyway and I completely understand. But to have you seated in a box is simply unacceptable. Here, join us."

"Are you sure? I promised Sora I'd cheer for her so I might get really loud."

"It's fine. In fact, I insist. A little noise will do us some good, so no worries."

He gestures to the empty chair next to his own. He pulls out her chair for her and she thanks him as she takes her seat. The guards are sent back to their posts as the perky teen introduces herself to the two other businessmen.

"Hi! I'm Yosei. I like Duel Monsters and cheerleading but I don't cheer anymore. My favorite color is yellow and I don't like people who make other people sad. Who are you?"

The two men are stunned silent. Pegasus laughs out loud.

"Gentlemen, meet one of my favorite American duelists, Yosei. As you can tell, she is quite the character. Please, don't be afraid to introduce yourselves." There is an edge to his words that the two men do not miss.

"Bruce Wayne," He takes her hand, kisses the back of it, and turns on his signature smile, "CEO of Wayne Enterprises. I like the color blue and I also don't like people who make other people sad. It is a pleasure to meet you." Yosei gives the billionaire a wide smile.

"Lex Luthor," he too takes her hand and kisses it. "CEO of LexCorp. My color is purple and I dislike not knowing. It's a pleasure, my dear." Yosei blinks rapidly at Luthor's last answer but also gives him a wide smile.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Luthor doesn't let go of her hand, "but I was under the impression you are one of the better duelist, here. Why aren't you in the running?"

"Oh! Yeah, that." Yosei doesn't lose her positive disposition, "Well I kneed my opponent in the privates. So I was disqualified." She smoothly removes her hand from Luthor's grip.

"I see." He raises an eyebrow, "you don't seem upset."

"Nope." She giggles, "I'm just glad I can participate but today was for Sora. Kiba doesn't like us competing alone since some of the guys can be real jerks. Since he couldn't be here, we stuck together."

"Why couldn't Kiba be here?" Wayne asks.

"He was busy." She says shortly but politely, then leans away from the two CEOs before turning to Pegasus, "Have you seen Sora duel, yet? She's gotten so much better since the last time you saw her."

The other two men don't try to bring up her male friend again since its obvious they wouldn't get any answers. Yosei keeps the conversation light and the two CEOs find no room to control the conversation.

Then the announcers make a declaration for the finalist duel.

"Let's welcome back Lady Sora!" When the crowd cheers, Yosei jumps from her seat, leans over the railing and screams with her arms raised in the air.

* * *

When Erika sees who she's dueling against her heart beats erratically in her chest and she almost loses her nerve. But she didn't come all this way just to quit. Not now. Not when she was so close. A familiar voice screaming her name, louder than the crowd it seems, catches her attention and she looks over just to get a reprieve from looking at the other duelist. Her breath catches in her throat at the sight of Sam, waving her hands in the air from the presidential suit not far from where she was standing. She was leaning over the railing and behind her; Erika could make out Pegasus familiar figure. Also present behind her were other two other men in business attire and one in leather.

The intense look he gives her makes her face flush but she manages to smile and wave at her friend. Then with a deep breath she turns to face her opposition.

Her opponent is the same boy from the convention, Ryan Cross, son of a successful prosecutor. He wore the same piercings, the same tight, leather styled clothing. When he sees her, a wicked grin makes it way over his face.

"Well, aint this a surprise. I'm definitely taking home this match." His eyes rake up and down here body. "And maybe a bit extra on the side, too."

Erika, or Sora, says nothing. She braces herself and waits for the proctor's announcement. They shuffle their decks and activate their duel disks.

"Begin!"

[Lady Sora Lp: 4000/ Ryan Lp: 4000]

"Ladies first." Ryan grins but Ericka doesn't do anything but draw a card.

"I summon one monster face down in defense mode and one card face down. Then I end my turn." She's glad there isn't a trace of a stutter in her voice or it would have given her away.

"Damn you look good." Ryan's eyes hardly move from her as he draws a card. "I summon _Charioteer of Prophecy_ (Spellcaster-Atk/Def:1800/1300) in attack mode!"

The field lights up and a blond man, young wearing a matching green and gold tunic and breeches, with a cloak sits on a white horse. The rider is also wielding a short sword. The horse has a black mane and tail, with an ornate saddle that matched his rider. The horse rears on his hinds legs before his rider pulls on the reins, calming the stead.

"And I'm aiming for your face down card! Tear it right through the middle!"

The horse rears again before the pair charge at Erika's face down card. The rider raises his sword, wind twirls around it and tarot cards forms within the whirlwind. He brings the sword down on the middle of the card only to meet a massive wall. The wall moves, thrusting the horse and rider across the field and back to its own side.

"Your charioteer isn't strong enough to take on my _Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World_ (Fiend-Atk/Def: 100/2100)." Erika's voice is smooth. She doesn't yell.

The wall shifts until a massive wall shaped fiend stands in front of her. Its face is a skull. It has short legs with two clawed toed feet. His hands are over half the size of his own body. It rumbles deep from within its solid chest

[Sora Lp: 4000/ Ryan Lp: 3700]

"Son of a-! Fine. I place one two cards face down and end my turn." She draws.

"Since you have a rider, I'll summon one, too. Welcome, _Doomcaliber Knight_ (Fiend-Atk/Def: 1900/1800) to the field."

An all black horse burst onto the field, screeching loudly. Its saddle and bridle is designed with ridges, bones, and spikes. Its rider has a skull face with a ponytail, a tattered cloak, black and silver spike armor, a serrated wide sword and a massive skull shield. The rider glances back at Erika and nods his head. Erika feels her breath hitch but manages to force her next words out.

"Say good-bye to your charioteer."

Without prompting her knight and his stead gallop forward, sword raised. Ryan's monster braces itself and raises it own sword to no avail. Erika's knight swings his sword down in an arc, slicing through the other monster and the pair shatters. Ryan curses aloud but once the field is clear, licks his lips.

"I place one more card face down and end my turn."

"I think it's about time I get serious." He draws, "And I place one monster down in defense. Then I end my turn. Come on, _Lady_, surprise me."

She frowns but draws her card when suddenly she remembers Erika's words before she left. _Spellcasters, huh? I understand, Sam, no holding back_.

"I summon _Archfiend Soldier_ (Fiend-Atk/Def:1900/1500) in attack mode. Target his face down card."

A large purple, muscled fiend appears on the field. There are curved horns on his head, gold armor with spikes along parts of it, a green cloak and curved sword and glowing yellow eyes. The fiend hisses lowly, draws his blade and leaps forward.

"Sorry, babe. But that's not happening today." A tan portly, bald man wearing a black and red robe parries her fiend's attack with a gold staff, forcing the soldier back to her side of the field. The monster is adorned with gold bands on his wrist and cargos of the Egyptians.

"You just activated my _Gravekeeper's Guard_ (Spellcaster-Atk/Def:1000/1900) special effect! When it's flipped, I get to send one of your monster's back to your hand. So you can say bye to your knight."

Erika gasps as the guard points his staff at her knight and a light shoots from the end. The light engulfs her knight, who rears and screams before being returned to her hand.

"I end my turn." She concedes and frowns when his smile grows after he draws.

"I activate my spell card, _Book of Moon_, to turn one of your cards face down. So, bow down like a good little soldier."

Erika clenches her fist as her fiend trembles and jerks then with an agonized hiss disappears. In his place was the back of his card.

"Then I summon _Gravekeeper's Heretic_ (Spellcaster-Atk/Def: 1800/1500) in attack mode. And since I know your monsters defense is lower than my monsters attack, I've got no worries."

Another tan man garbed in Egyptian clothing takes to the field. He has shockingly white hair and a golden staff with a hallow sun at the end. He raises his staff in front of him, places both hands at the neck and closes his eyes. Gold light gathers at the sun end then the monster thrust his staff forward and the light strikers her face down card. Her archfiend is revealed and with a screech, dies.

"My turn," she takes a deep breath as she draws, "and I'll bring my knight back to the field." When her knight appears back on the field, a part of her relaxes again. She didn't like leaving her gatekeeper alone.

"Take care of his monster." Her knight surges forward and cleaves Ryan's heretic down the middle.

[Lady Sora Lp: 4000/ Ryan Lp: 3600]

"All right, then." Ryan draws, still grinning. Erika shifts uncomfortably; she doesn't like the look on his face.

"I'll discard my _Gravekeeper's Commandant_ (Spellcaster-Atk/Def: 1600/1500) from my hand to add the spell card _Necrovalley_ from my deck to my hand. Then I'll activate it."

The world around them warps and the stadium disappears. In its place were colossal cliff walls and sandy ground. To the side was the setting sun and a scattering of pyramids took shape in the distance.

"With my _Necrovalley_ in play every "Gravekeeper" gets five hundred attack points. Speaking of which…" a crazed look enters his eyes, "I activate my other face down card, _Gravekeeper's Stele_, which allows me to return two gravekeepers from my graveyard to my hand."

He adds two cards to his hand.

"Then I'll bring back my Heretic and he gets a bonus, more than enough to take down your damn knight!"

[Gravekeeper's Heretic-Atk/Def: 2300/2000]

[Gravekeeper's Guard-Atk/Def: 2000/2400]

The Heretic gathers light again and the light strikes the stead first, and then pierces through to the rider. With an inhuman scream they shatter.

[Lady Sora Lp: 3600/Ryan Lp: 3600]

"I activate my trap card, _Revival Knight_!" Erika reveals one of her trap cards, "This lets me bring back my knight back from the graveyard in defense mode."

Doomcalibur returns to the field, with his shield held in front of him and the stead's head was bowed, leaving the spikes on his neck to protrude.

* * *

"Uh oh. Sora's in trouble." Yosei says as the knight returns to the field. She had taken her seat to be polite for Pegasus and was glad she did. "That field spell is going to be a serious pain if she doesn't get rid of it, and fast, too."

"Hm, indeed." Pegasus agrees, "The field does look to be working against her favor."

"Well, even if she loses, she'll learn from the experience." Wayne's attempt to be diplomatic garners him a surprising answer.

"It's only a game, Wayne." Luthor replies with force, "There are plenty of other opportunities."

"You're both wrong." Yosei cuts them short, "This is more than a game. Sora's putting her life on the line. Losing isn't an option, it just isn't."

"Well said my dear." Pegasus gives the two men a hard look before placing his half empty glass of wine on the table. "But this duel isn't over just yet."

* * *

"Tsh." Ryan frowns, "You just don't know when to quit. Whatever I'm gonna win, anyway. I place one more card face down and end my turn."

"Good," she snaps, "I sacrifice my Renge, to summon _The End of Anubis_ (Fiend-Atk/Def: 2500/0) in attack mode!"

Renge is swallowed by a dark mist. That mist grows, takes shape, grows and forms. The monster towers several feet over both players and the other monsters. When the mist solidifies, what emerges is a giant jackal fiend with the lower portion of his body colored purple deepening to a dark blue along his upper body. It is adorned with gold jewelry, furred spikes, claws and rippling muscles. Its head is lowered, hiding its eyes and the red of its face.

* * *

"Yes!" Yosei jumps up and leans on the rail, again but makes sure she isn't blocking the view for the others. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"But it's not quite enough," Pegasus whispers.

"Why is that?" Luthor questions, having managed to catch the man's low words.

"Because Necrovalley has another special effect that prevents the opposing duelist from using her graveyard as part of her strategy and since Sora uses Fiend type monsters, there's a high chance her plan was do exactly that."

"Sora will win," Yosei says without turning around, "Just you watch. Her cards won't let her down."

"Her cards?" Wayne and Luthor frown.

* * *

"Anubis! Destroy his Heretic!"

Anubis raises his head revealing glowing red eyes and rumbles from deep within his chest. The monster brings both of his clawed hands toward his chest, places one palm up and the other over it. Dark energy gathers between them and Anubis thrust his hands out, aiming for the gravekeeper.

"Negate attack!" Ryan screams as a swirling vortex opens before his monster to swallow the attack. "Fucking hell…that was close."

"Hmph." Erika frowns. "I place one more card face down then end my turn."

"Damn girl," Ryan whistles as he draws a card, "you almost had me there. But I think it's time I finish this. Since I have one "gravekeeper" on the field I can tribute it in place of two monsters to summon my _Gravekeeper's Visionary_ (Spellcaster-Atk/Def: 2000/1800)."

A stone throne rises from the ground. A figure forms in the seat. A man dressed in white robes and adorned in gold sits there with a golden scepter erect before him, the end clasped between his clenched hands. On his head was an ornate jackal head dress. Anubis snarls at the monster. If it stood up, it would stand even with her Anubis.

"My Visionary also gets two hundred attack points for every "gravekeeper" in my graveyard and of course, you can't forget the boost it gets from my field spell, Necrovalley." Ryan's monster glows with power.

[Gravekeeper Visionary-Atk/Def: 2900/2300]

"And that's more than enough to down your dog! Visionary! Put it down!"

* * *

"Somehow I doubt "her cards" are helping her much."

"You watch your mouth," Yosei snaps at the bald billionaire, "This isn't over until someone's life points hit zero. So you can believe that Sora can still win this. She has the power, the skill, and the cards to pull it off."

She turns to look him in the eye.

"If you don't believe all of this is real than you don't need to be here. You can leave." With her piece said, she turns back to the duel.

"She's right, Luthor-boy," Pegasus gives both men a piercing stare, "there are forces all around us, beyond simple comprehension and to mock such powers can lead to…unpleasantness."

He turns his stare onto the teen on the field.

"Even now they watch us, waiting."

* * *

The man doesn't rise from the throne he uses one hand to grip the scepter and holds away from his body, horizontally. It glows, dark energy gathering at the head before the monster releases his attack. The dark matter travels across the field, straight for Erika's Anubis, and she's ready.

"I activate my trap card, _Magic Cylinder_!" Her face down card flips up and a decorated cylinder appears before Anubis, eating the attack, preventing Ryan's monster from succeeding.

"What?!" There is a ting of fear in his voice and Erika is happy about it.

"Magic Cylinder lets me negate your attack and send it right back!" The cylinder disappears from Erika's side of the field and reappears in front of Ryan. It opens and the dark energy gathered is erupts, attacking him directly. Ryan falls to the ground, holding his middle torso.

[Lady Sora Lp: 3600/ Ryan Lp: 700]

"Fuck. Fuck. Fucking Bitch!" he hisses before staggering to his feet. "This aint over. Fuck!"

* * *

Yosei screams in joy.

"Waiting for what, exactly?" Wayne bravely asks. Luthor doesn't blame him, this might be there only chance to get some real information from the man.

"For an opening of course. For opportunity. For chance. For a single, glorious moment. For the one who will wield it to its fullest potential. They have waited a _very_ long time…"

* * *

"It's my turn." She draws, "I play the spell card, _Pot of Greed_."

"Go ahead. Won't do you any good." He snaps as she draws two cards. Erika pauses.

"You're wrong."

"What?"

"This is over. I'm finishing this duel." A smile grows along her face. "I play the spell card, _The Gates of Dark World_, which destroys your desert and takes away your monsters perks."

The desert around them is consumed by dark shadows. Everything warps before the duelists are left in a looming cavern, behind Erika a massive double door decorated in a fiendish fashion, illuminate the area. The doors creak open, cold, blue mist unfurls from the other side.

"This time it's my monsters that get a bonus by an added three hundred attack and defense points!"

[Doomcalibur Knight-Atk/Def: 2200/2100]

[The End of Anubis-Atk/Def: 2800/300]

[Gravekeeper's Guard-Atk/Def: 1500/1900]

[Gravekeeper's Visionary-Atk/Def: 2400/1800]

"Then I activate the spell card, _Brain Control_, and paying eight hundred of my life points, take your guard for myself."

[Lady Sora Lp: 2800/Ryan Lp: 700]

A brain shows on Erika's side of the field with two shadowy hands moving hypnotically. Ryan's guard bows his head, disappears in a swirl of dark mist and emerges on Erika's side.

"Then I sacrifice all three monsters on my side of the field to summon someone very special." The three monsters on the field are devoured by grey mist. The mist creeps onto the field, growing and filling the stadium with a thick grey fog. It conceals both duelists.

* * *

"And it looks like that time is now…" he loosely crosses his arms, unalarmed by the heavy atmosphere. He ignores the way the other two men go rigid. It doesn't escape Pegasus' notice how Sam grips her hand to her chest, confirming for the toon duelist her involvement in whatever was coming.

"The time is now," he repeats, shifting his focus entirely on the giant storm sparking with blue and black arcs of electricity, looming barely inches from him.

* * *

Ryan is blind and deaf and dumb. He can see nothing, not even his own monster. The crowd has gone silent and the quiet echoes all around him. He started to sweat, nervous, and then curse.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Rise to defend your Lady!" Sora's voice carried throughout the stadium, full of conviction and elation and heat. "_Black-Eyes Dark Fiend Dragon_!"

Then the air thickened, charged, and cackled with something dark. Then the massive dark cloud moved, compressed around Sora's side of the field. The cloud started to spin, shooting upward into a funnel before being a pair of bat-like wings and thick claws rendered the tornado wall, revealing a behemoth of a monster. The dragon spread its wings threw its head back with a roar that vibrated every corner of the arena.

A powerful wind picked up, sending hats and other loose articles flying in the air. Sam's hair flew around her in a wild fashion as she laughed with her arms spread wide. Pegasus and Alister do not so much as twitch at the display of power but Wayne and Luthor have a harder time staying composed.

The Black-Eyes Dark Fiend Dragon has four legs, one set of wings with spikes at the tips, a long tail, and a head. It is entirely blue with silver highlights along his wings, claws, neck and face. There are thick, silvery clear spikes, almost like ice shards, that trail from his head all along his neck following the spine of his back and ending at the end of his tail. There are silver spikes on his forearms, legs, and upper thighs. Like all dragons, his body is covered in impenetrable armored scales. His underbelly had an extra layer of white plating for protection and a large, wicked scythe for the tip of his tail. It took up Erika's entire side of the stadium.

With a deep rumble that vibrated glass, the dragon lowered itself to the ground where it curled around his Erika. The scythe on his tail which was still at least twice as tall at the teen was, lay at her feet. He kept his wings open, his head high, snorting a cold bout of air in Ryan's direction and staring the other duelist down with his glowing silver eyes. The temperature around the duelist instantly drops several degrees and a biting wind blew across the field.

[Black-Eyes Dark Fiend Dragon-Fiend/Dragon-Atk/Def: 3050/ 2500]

Ryans falls backwards on the ground, shaking in fear, teeth clattering. It takes him a moment to form a coherent comeback.

"M-my mon-monster," He takes a harsh breath, "My monster still gets a bonus for my gravekeeper, raising his attack so this isn't over."

[Gravekeeper's Visionary-Atk/Def: 2600/1800]

"Have you forgotten my field spell? My dragon gets an added three hundred points."

[Black-Eyes Dark Fiend Dragon-Atk/Def: 3350/2800]

"And that's more than enough to finish you off. Black-Eyes!" her dragon blows a cold sheen of air from his nostrils and bares his mouth full of fangs, "attack with Freezing Shock!"

The dragon roars in Ryan's direction, turning parts of his side of the field in ice. With his massive jaws still open, the dragon gathers power forming a bluish-white sphere of energy. The energy around the dragon, the duelist, the entire stadium thickens, becomes sharp and is pulled into the sphere. The air becomes charged. Wide and abundant arcs of black and blue lightening dance all around as the wind picks up again and becomes thin. The pressure becomes heavy and near unbearable.

He releases his attack.

Relief is short.

The Visionary tries to defend with his scepter but the force of the attack obliterates the monster, leaving not even ash, and continues going to devastate the opponent, blowing him back several feet.

Pegasus says nothing as several chairs and tables fall over. He doesn't so much as glance over as Wayne and Luthor are pushed to the floor by the sheer force of the attack. Beside him, the wine swirls chaotically before the glass gives in, trembles, and then breaks. Yosei stands unbothered by the destruction, glad only that her friend is victorious. The crowd goes insane, half afraid and half insatiable.

He slowly brings his hands together and starts to clap.

"Well done, my dear," he says to no one in particular, "Well, done."

* * *

And that's it. I'm cutting it off here. This is one long ass chapter! Ugh! I hope you lot are happy!

Crazy! What was I thinking! And I didnt even get to the parts I wanted to. Those are gonna have to wait til the next chapter. Holy-! Just, no, no...enjoy this one okay! Reviews are nice. They make the craziness make sense.


End file.
